


Where Forever Begins

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: het_bigbang, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Cole and another unlikely source The Charmed Ones have to stop an irresistible warlock from becoming more powerful than the Source. But things go from bad to worse when Cole gets blasted with the warlock's power instead. Now it’s a race against time to save Cole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Forever Begins

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Where Forever Begins  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 31,264  
>  **Summary:** With the help of Cole and another unlikely source The Charmed Ones have to stop an irresistible warlock from becoming more powerful than the Source. But things go from bad to worse when Cole gets blasted with the warlock's power instead. Now it’s a race against time to save Cole.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [het_bigbang](http://het-bigbang.livejournal.com/75579.html)  
>  **A/N2:** [Artwork by SkySamuelle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4462694?view_full_work=true)

Sweat glistened on her body and she trembled in his arms as sparks of ecstasy raced through her. _How much more could she possibly take?_ She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, her hips gyrating against his, desperate to reach an end to the intense pleasure coursing through her body. 

One last hard thrust sent Phoebe flying over the edge screaming his name; her fingernails dug into the tender skin of his back as her body exploded around him.

The feel of her inner walls tightening around him was Cole’s undoing; with her name a litany on his lips he followed her over the precipice.

For a while nothing but the sounds of harsh breathing filled the room as the two lovers struggled to catch their breath.

With tiny aftershocks still wracking her body, Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and stared lovingly into Cole's. It always amazed her to realize how very much she loved him. Bathing in the afterglow it took her a few minutes to realize something was wrong with him. "What's the matter?"

Cole placed a lingering kiss in the hollow at the base of her neck before he quickly averted his eyes and rolled off of her onto his back and muttered, "Nothing." 

But Phoebe wasn't buying it. There was definitely something going on. Since they had started dating Cole had always been an exceptional lover and even more so after they had fallen in love. The one thing he had never been after they had made love was despondent or even moody. Phoebe wiggled around, trying to extricate herself from the tangle of sheets until she could sit up. "Tell me what's wrong."

Cole threw his arm over his eyes, so he couldn't see her face. He didn't want to see the look of disgust that was sure to be in her eyes when he told her what had happened. _How could she ever look at him the same way? Why would she ever want him again?_ He took a deep breath before he whispered, "I almost changed."

She blinked at him. "Excuse me? You almost changed what?"

He shook his head in exasperation. "I almost changed." He repeated the words again through clenched teeth willing her to understand their meaning. There was no way he could say it any louder. He could barely manage to get the words out of his mouth as it was.

Phoebe didn’t understand what he was talking about. _How could he almost change?_ And then it dawned on her. "Oh." Her eyes rounded as she stared at him. Cole had almost turned into Belthazor while they were...? She swallowed hard. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it, although it couldn’t be considered a good thing. “Would it have been a bad thing? I mean do you think Belthazor would have...?” 

Cole began speaking before she was finished. “Absolutely. There’s not a doubt in my mind he would have...” He couldn’t bring himself to think it much less say it out loud. The thought of something happening to Phoebe was almost more than he could stand but to know a part of himself would be responsible for her getting hurt or worse scared the living hell out of him.

“Why? We were making...” A dainty blush covered her cheeks. “Surely, Belthazor wouldn’t have tried to hurt me during...”

“Yes, he would. Don’t you realize by now, Phoebe he is capable of doing anything?” The truth was Cole didn’t really know how Belthazor would act and that was what worried him the most. His demon side wasn’t to be trusted around people but especially around Phoebe.

Silence reigned through the room until Cole spoke. "Look, I know how this sounds. I didn't know it was going to happen. Hell, I didn't even know it could." He held up his hand as Phoebe opened her mouth to speak. "Let me finish." At her nod he continued, "But it can’t happen again. It’s too dangerous. I won’t risk it, not with you, and not ever again. I want you to make a potion that will rid me of Belthazor." He didn’t want to have to worry about when Belthazor would try to take over again.

Her mouth popped open. That was twice in as many minutes Cole had managed to shock her in one day. "You don't have to do this, Cole. We can..."

He nodded his head. "Yes, I do." Cole removed his arm from his eyes. "Will you do this for me?"

There was nothing she wouldn’t do for him surely he should know that by now. "If you’re positive it's what you want. You know if you do do this there is no changing your mind later. Once you drink the potion it can't be undone. You will be fully human... forever."

A half smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as Phoebe laid her head on his chest and snuggled into his side. "That's what I'm counting on."

 

 

A little over a week had passed since their conversation and every day Cole had asked her if the potion was ready and every day she had kept procrastinating. She would tell him a little white lie like this ingredient or that one wasn't quite ready to be used. It wasn't a hard potion to make not by a long shot but she wanted to give Cole the time to change his mind. She was almost positive he would after all he had never been fully human before and Belthazor and all the powers that come with him were a lot for Cole to give up.

But Cole never changed his mind and the day came bright and early when she could no longer stall. The potion was ready. For some reason she couldn’t quite fathom Cole had wanted to drink the potion in the mausoleum instead of at the manor. Although, Phoebe didn't understand why he wanted to do that she had decided to humor him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Phoebe held the potion that would free Cole from his demon half once and for all in the palm of her hand.

Most potions she created were thrown at a demon, well because most of them didn’t want to be vanquished. But the potion in her hand had to be drunk. Phoebe had wanted to give Cole the control on whether or not he really wanted to be free from Belthazor. It was completely up to him. 

Cole didn't take his eyes off of Phoebe as he nodded his head. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky. Because of his demon half he had never thought he would ever feel the way he did about her. He was madly in love with her and by some stroke of luck she felt the same way about him. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and he knew now he couldn't do that as long as Belthazor was a part of him. He held out his hand for the small vial. "I'm sure, baby." 

Phoebe took a step closer and placed the bottle in his outstretched hand. "Cole. I..."

"It's okay, Phoebe." Without another word he opened the bottle, leaned his head back and downed the contents. Seconds later the little vial fell from his hand dropping to the stone floor and shattering into a million pieces as his eyes rolled back in his head and his knees buckled.

“Cole!” Her heart jumped in her throat as she watched the love of her life collapse onto the floor, his body contorting with pain. _Why oh why did she make the potion much less give it to him?_ If only she could turn back time and take it back. She could have learned to live with Belthazor, she could live with anything as long as she had Cole. With fear radiating from within, Phoebe rushed to his side and dropped to her knees beside him. “Are you okay?” She brushed his cheek, her fingers trembled as she caressed his skin. She fought back the tears as she pleaded, “Please, Cole. Please, stay with me. Don’t leave me.”

Tremors still wracked his body as he slowly opened his eyes to stare up at Phoebe her eyes filled with concern. With a trembling hand he reached up and gently brushed a tear away from her face. “Shh. I’m here.”

She clasped his hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on his palm. “Did it...?”

Cole would have given anything to be able to give her the news he knew she desperately wanted to hear. But he couldn’t. He could still feel Belthazor. The potion didn’t work. The one Phoebe had been so positive would rid him of his demon half had failed. And that’s when it hit him. No matter how hard he and Phoebe tried they were doomed. Despite what he had thought, what he had hoped he couldn’t fight against his nature and he would never risk Phoebe again. A surge of agony rippled through him. _Whoever said true love always wins should be taken out and shot! Or even a nice energy ball would do the trick quite nicely._ A soft sigh escaped him. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind Belthazor was still alive and kicking. With a silent sigh he got to his feet.

Without taking her eyes off of him she rose in front of him. “What is it? What’s wrong? Talk to me, Cole.”

He knew what he had to do. Pain lanced through his body at the knowledge. “No. It didn’t work.” Cole steeled himself to go on. “This isn’t going to work, Phoebe.” 

Although, his words were whisper soft the meaning was deafening. She knew in her heart what he was going to do. _Cole was breaking up with her._ She took a quick step backwards as he stood. “What’s not going to work?” She knew exactly what Cole meant but she figured if she played dumb then maybe just maybe he wouldn’t finish what he was trying to say. And if he didn’t say it then it could be happening. “The potion? I can always try again.” She still didn’t understand why it didn’t work. “Or maybe we don’t have to...”

He shook his head as he took a step closer. “Phoebe.” His hands itched to touch her but he quickly jammed them into his pants pockets to keep from reaching for her. “It’s us. We’re not going to work.” Pain shot through his body as the damning words left his mouth.

“What? Why?” Phoebe shook her head in disbelief as tears filled her eyes. _How could he say that?_ They do work, or at least they had been until they had tried to rid him of his demon half. This couldn’t be it. They couldn’t be over. She couldn’t imagine her life without Cole in it. She didn’t want to. After all they had been through together there was no way she could let him go now.

“I can’t be what you need.” Cole closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them. “Look, Phoebe, we tried.” He laughed mirthlessly. That was the understatement of the year. “No one can say we didn’t give it a good solid try. We tried so hard it was almost too painful to bear. But in the end, it all boils down to compatibility. And the truth is I’m no good for you and you’re no good for me.” There was a part of him that laughed hysterically at the ridiculous words coming from his mouth. Phoebe was good; in fact she was too good for the likes of him. She made him want things he had no business wanting. She made him feel and everyone knew demons weren’t supposed to feel anything. He jerked his hands out of his pockets, he was so close he could almost caress her face but he quickly let his arms fall to his side before he could touch her. A strangled sound escaped him. He had to get out of there before he made the mistake of letting his feelings get in the way of his doing what was right.

Pain sliced through her as she whispered through her tears, “Cole. Please. Don’t do this.”

Sadness filled his eyes as he stared down at her. What he wouldn’t give to be able to take it all back. To tell her he had made a mistake, that there was nothing they couldn’t overcome as long as they were together. But he couldn’t. He knew the truth. He stared down at her, committing her beloved face to memory as the urge to touch her rode him hard, he had to go before he gave in. He knew if he touched her just one more time he would never leave her side. “Just this once, Phoebe, let me do something good and totally unselfish. Let me let you go before I cause you anymore pain.” Tears gathered in his eyes as he began to shimmer. “Goodbye, Phoebe. I will always love you.”

“No. Please, Cole. Wait.” 

But it was too late he was already gone.

Phoebe, her eyes unfocused, stood still in the middle of the mausoleum as her world fell apart around her. _He’d left her. Cole had really left her._ She slowly slid to the floor with her head in her hands, afraid to breathe, afraid to move in case she shattered into a million pieces with no one to see or care. 

It could have been minutes or even hours later when the cold finally began to seep into her bones and she pulled herself to her feet and made her way out of the building.

Phoebe wasn’t sure how she got home, she couldn’t remember, not that she would have cared. Nothing mattered to her anymore. The only thing she had cared about was Cole and he was gone. At the thought her breath caught in her throat. _He was really gone._ She didn’t see her sisters staring at her in stunned silence as she ran past them and raced up the stairs. Fresh tears scalded her cheeks as she hurried into her bedroom, threw herself across the bed and let the pain consume her.

 

Piper and Prue glanced at each other before staring at Phoebe’s retreating back with their mouths hanging open. _What the hell was going on? Why was she crying?_ This wasn’t like her. They shared a look of concern before they quickly ran after her calling her name.

Quietly they pushed open her door and walked into the room. 

Phoebe was curled up into a tight ball, her hands locked around her legs as she tried desperately to keep the pain contained.

“Phoebe, honey, what’s wrong?” They asked in unison as they rushed to her side.

But she didn’t answer, she couldn’t, she only cried harder. She was scared to open her mouth to speak, afraid she would start screaming with the pain and wouldn’t be able to stop.

Piper didn’t know what was going on, Phoebe wasn’t talking. And maybe she shouldn't, maybe she didn't have the right to get involved but she couldn't stand seeing Phoebe like this. "Leo!" Piper tossed her hair back away from her face as she yelled, her eyes filled with tears for the pain her sister was in. “Leo!”

Within seconds Leo was standing beside her. "What's going...?" His words trailed off as he got a good look at Phoebe.

"We want you to find Cole and get him back here. Something’s wrong with Phoebe. He needs to..."

Anger darkened Leo's eyes as he stared down at Phoebe. He was positive that whatever was wrong with Phoebe, Cole was the cause not the cure. He glanced at Piper as he muttered, "He needs me to kick his a..."

"Leo!" Piper and Prue shouted in shock. They had never seen Leo act like this before.

"What?" He raised his head to look at them. The look in his eyes dared them to contradict him. "It's not like I'm wrong." He whispered softly to himself as he orbed out of the room.

 

 

It didn’t take long before Leo found himself standing behind the half demon in a room with a glaringly gaudy red haze. “Cole.”

At the sound of his name Cole spun around. _Great. Just what he needed. The whitelighter._ “What do you want, Leo?”

Leo’s eyes shot daggers as he glared at Cole. “I don’t want anything from you.” His lips pulled back in distaste. “Piper sent me here. Personally, I’d be happy to never see you again. But it’s Phoebe. Something’s wrong with her. She’s not talking and she won’t stop crying. Piper is worried about her.”

For a brief moment Cole almost buckled beneath the knowledge of knowing Phoebe, his Phoebe was in such pain. _How he wished she was still his._ It took every ounce of willpower he had to keep from going to her. He knew he couldn't go running off to check on Phoebe every time she was hurting no matter how much he wished he could. "And this would be my business how?"

Leo was a pacifist but at Cole’s words he saw red. Honest to goodness red. It took all of his self-control to keep his hands away from Cole’s neck. “Maybe as her boyfriend you should be a little more concerned about her well being.” He snarled through clenched teeth.

Cole ignored the stab of pain shooting through his body and quickly shook his head. “I’m not her boyfriend anymore.” How he hated saying those words but he didn’t have any choice. Besides it was the truth. “We broke up.” He added just in case Leo didn’t understand the first time.

A look of confusion crossed Leo’s face. Something just didn’t add up. “So, after everything you two have been through to be together you just walked away and let her go, just like that?”

 _Hell, no! It wasn’t just like that. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He hadn’t walked away from Phoebe, he had crawled._ Cole wanted to snarl at Leo and tell him that no matter what Phoebe would always belong to him... forever. But he couldn’t claim her as his. With Belthazor still a part of him the risk was too high and he refused to risk her life for his own selfish happiness any longer. 

The look in Cole’s eyes convinced him that something wasn’t right. He wasn’t getting the whole story. As much as Leo hated to admit it there wasn’t a doubt in his mind Cole loved Phoebe. In fact Leo knew beyond a shadow of a doubt the half demon adored her. Something must have happened to make him willing to walk away from a love like they had. “What happened, Cole?”

He shifted on his feet as he tried to look anywhere but at Leo and failed. “Nothing happ....” At the look on Leo’s face he ran his hand through his hair before he quickly added, “Today Phoebe and I tried to use a potion to get rid of Belthazor but needless to say it didn’t work. As a matter of fact it almost destroyed me.” With a sigh he whispered, “I will do anything I have to do to keep Phoebe safe even if that means from me and even if it means hurting us both. I love her, my human half adores her but my demon half...” Cole shrugged his shoulders but didn’t elaborate. He didn’t need to. 

At last Leo understood. As much as he hated to admit it Cole wasn’t the bad guy this time. He was shocked to discover the half demon was actually trying to do something good. Although it shouldn’t surprise him. Everyone knew Cole would do anything for Phoebe even break her heart if it would be the best thing for her in the long run.

“Is there anything I can...?”

Cole was already shaking his head before Leo could finish the question. There was nothing anyone could do. “No. Just tell Phoebe I... Never mind. Don’t tell her anything.” He quickly turned away he didn’t want to face the look of pity he knew would be on Leo’s face. “The faster she stops thinking about me the faster she can move on.” Even though the thought was like a knife twisting in his heart he knew Phoebe deserved someone she could love and who would love her without reservations.

“I’m sorry.” Leo whispered softly. He didn’t know what else to say. There was nothing he could say. Without another word he left Cole to his misery.

 

“Where’s Cole?” Piper and Prue stared at him in expectation the second he orbed into the room.

“He’s not coming.” At the look on Piper’s face, Leo took a quick step backwards.

Piper’s mouth popped open and she glared at him as she brushed her hair back out of the way. “What do you mean he’s not coming?” Surely she couldn’t have heard him right.

“He’s actually trying to do something good.” 

“Really?” She gasped sarcastically and pointed her hand towards Phoebe still curled into the same tight ball. “Look at her, Leo! Do you think this is something good?”

Leo winced at Piper’s tone. “Maybe not now but eventually it will be.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Prue glared at her sister’s boyfriend. _How could Phoebe’s suffering be good?_

At the look on their faces Leo took another hasty step back. “They tried the spell today to destroy Belthazor. It didn’t work. In fact it almost killed Cole.” Leo winced in sympathy as he watched Phoebe stiffen at the sound of Cole’s name. He lowered his voice so she couldn’t hear anything more and he quickly filled them in on everything that had happened.

Piper and Prue stared at each other, the look of angered disbelief slowly fading from their faces as they listened to Leo. Now they understood why Phoebe was acting as if her world had ended. Because to her it had.

“What do we do now?” 

Without a word, the three of them stared down at Phoebe, neither one of them had an answer to that question.

“I still don’t understand why he would do this to her.” Piper hissed at Leo as she glanced down at Phoebe. She was shocked and not to mention a little angry that he seemed to be taking Cole’s side in this.

“You didn’t see him, Piper.” Leo stared down at her. “He was a mess and he looked so lost.” He ran his hand through his hair once more. “Whether we like it or not he really does love her.”

Prue pointed at Phoebe. “Yeah, and this is how he shows it.”

Leo nodded his head. “Yes, it is.” He opened his mouth to speak before he quickly shut it. He knew Cole wouldn’t want him to say anything but if it helped Phoebe’s sisters to understand then he really didn’t have a choice. “The reason Cole broke up with Phoebe is because he loves her.”

“Wait. What?” Once more Piper and Prue were speaking in unison. “That doesn’t make any sense.” Not that the things Cole had done had ever made much sense either.

“Shh, keep it down.” He whispered harshly before he continued, “Once he found out the potion didn’t work Cole knew there was no way he would ever be rid of Belthazor and he didn’t want to risk Phoebe’s getting hurt or worse by his demon side. So he did the one thing he never wanted to do... he let her go.”

“I don’t get it. Why?” Prue glanced over at Piper. At the quizzical look on her sister’s face she knew she was at a loss too.

“It’s simple. His human half is deeply in love with Phoebe. But Belthazor...”

Piper quickly interrupted. “Belthazor despises her.”

Leo shook his head. “I don’t think that’s actually true; at least not anymore. Think about it. There have been plenty of chances over these last few weeks for Belthazor to take possession of Cole’s body and kill Phoebe but he hasn’t.”

If she knew Leo she would bet he had a theory. “Why is that? Do you think Belthazor is in love with her too?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know if he is or isn’t. It’s been said demon romances are based on lust and gratification not love but I’m not so sure about that. Either way I do know that he hasn’t been given the chance to find out.”

Prue glared at Leo. “He’s a demon.” As far as she was concerned that pretty much summed it all up.

“He’s only half demon, he’s also half human.”

Prue ignored him and continued, “And he’s not just any demon either but one that has killed more witches, innocents and even other demons than anyone can possibly count. He’s too dangerous. He can’t be trusted.”

Leo couldn’t deny it but the facts didn’t always matter where the heart was concerned. “But Phoebe loves Cole.” And to him that was the deciding factor. “She deserves the chance to find out if she could love his demon half as well.”

Piper and Prue’s mouths popped open as they stared at Leo in shock before they quickly shook their heads. “We don’t think so.”

“But this isn’t up to you, either of you. This is between Cole and Phoebe.”

Prue grinned, a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Well, he’s already had his chance with her and he blew it. He won’t get a second one.”

There were a lot of things Leo could say but he wisely kept his mouth shut and changed the subject. “I think we should go downstairs and let Phoebe get some rest.” He pointed to the opened door.

The sisters nodded their heads in agreement and followed Leo out of the room.

 

Phoebe waited patiently to be sure her sisters were actually gone before she sat up and wiped her eyes. She couldn’t believe Leo thought the real reason Cole had broken up with her was because of Belthazor. It didn’t make any sense. But then again it did feel like something Cole would do.

A frustrated sigh escaped her as she rolled over and swung her legs off the bed. “Of all the stupid, asinine things to do.”

She was going to take a shower and then she was going to find Mr. Cole Turner and give him a piece of her mind.

Twenty minutes later, Phoebe was ready to go. She had decided to start the search at _P3_. She knew her sisters would be all for her getting out of the house. The slinky black dress skimmed her body seductively as she walked out of the room with a determined smile on her face. Cole didn’t know it yet but he was in serious trouble. She was dressed to kill and taking no prisoners.

 

 

Cole tried to take comfort in the fact that breaking up with Phoebe had been the right thing to do even if it did feel like his heart was being ripped from his chest and stomped into the ground. _How could this be a good thing?_ He paced the floor as pain lanced through his body with every step. He didn’t want to be evil again, but without Phoebe he could feel the pull of the darkness luring him in. The only thing he wanted was Phoebe but evidently it didn’t matter what he wanted. A snarl erupted from his throat as he threw an energy ball at the doorway. 

“Whoa!” The copper haired demon with bright green eyes yelled as he jumped out of the way. “Someone’s having a bad day.”

 _Oh, do you think?_ Cole kept the sarcastic thought to himself. He glanced towards the doorway and didn’t bother to stifle a groan. “Not now, Rhyder.” He turned back around and tried his best to ignore the intrusion. Company was the last thing he wanted and even if he did Rhyder would be the last demon he would pick. The guy was just way too carefree. Any thing that happy all the time didn’t deserve to live. 

The demon shook his head in mock sympathy. “Sorry, but you’re stuck with me.”

“What?” Cole spun around to face him. “Why?”

Rhyder shrugged his shoulders but didn’t say anything.

Even though Cole knew it wouldn’t do any good he snarled again, this one louder than before as he glared at Rhyder. But of course he didn’t get any reaction Rhyder just couldn’t be intimidated. Cole had always hated that about him. He decided to ignore him and see if the demon would eventually get bored enough to tell him what he was doing there. Without another word Cole started to pace the floor again.

Rhyder was the first one to speak, breaking the silence that stretched around the room. “Nice day we’re having.”

Cole continued to ignore him and kept pacing. It could be sunshine, clear skies and coming up roses and he would still think the day sucked. 

“It’s a good day to be out and about.”

He didn’t want to go anywhere. Cole rolled his eyes and wished Rhyder would just get to the point. All he wanted was to be left alone. 

“I guess I could go for a walk maybe toward...”

Cole didn’t need to hear anymore, he thought a walk was a great idea just as long as it got Rhyder to leave him alone he was all for it. “That’s a great idea. You should definitely go for a walk.” He quickly encouraged.

Rhyder shot Cole his megawatt killer smile. “You know what? I think I will. Maybe I’ll go somewhere around thirteen twenty...” He let his sentence trail off so that Cole could soak up the meaning of the words. He knew he was baiting the bear but he just couldn’t stop himself. "I mean since you're not with her any longer, she might want a change of scenery. After all I’ve been told I’m pleasing to the..."

Cole shifted seamlessly into Belthazor and quickly reached out, his fingers closing around the green-eyed demon’s throat. “Choose your next words very carefully, Rhyder.”

Rhyder snickered as he gripped Belthazor’s hand and tried to pull it away from his throat but it wouldn’t budge. He was fully aware of the fact if Cole had wanted him dead he wouldn’t still be standing there. He leaned his head in and whispered harshly into Belthazor’s ear. “You think you had to give her up to keep her safe from you but look what you’re doing.” Rhyder glanced pointedly at the hand encircling his throat. “I merely mention walking toward her house and you’re ready to crush my throat. That, my friend is not the sign of someone ready to give up and move on. Nor does it seem your demon side is in too big of a hurry to let her go either.”

A loud growl escaped from deep within his chest. They had went to law school together, that was it, they weren't friends by any stretch of the imagination. Besides he was a demon he didn't have any friends not unless he counted her. Pain shot through his body at his loss. _He didn't have any friends._ He dropped his hand and shifted back into his human form. “What exactly are you trying to say, Rhyder?”

“All I’m saying is you’ve left her wide open and vulnerable. Anyone could take advantage of the situation.” At the look on Cole’s face, he took a quick step back and held up his hands. “Whoa! I didn’t mean me.” He shook his head. “I would never do anything so stupid. But there are other demons, even human beings that have fewer scruples than I have and would love to get their hands on someone you cared about.” He didn’t mention the fact he didn’t believe Cole’s caring about Phoebe was in the past. Because, of course he believed he had already made that point quite well.

There had to be a reason Rhyder was telling him all this. “So, what’s your point?”

“My point is suppose your girl...” Rhyder paused and gave Cole a contrite look. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to... All I’m asking is what if Phoebe gets in over her head?”

That was it. He’d had enough. “Damn it, Rhyder. What do you want?”

“What if I could fix it, guarantee you she would be safe. That nothing demonic would ever happen to her because of her relationship...” Rhyder quickly cleared his throat. “I meant past relationship with you.”

“And what would you get out of this?” _Ah, here it comes._

The demon had the grace to look sheepish. “There is something I would like you to procure for me first. And when I say you I, of course, mean Belthazor.” 

“Of course there is. But I’m going to have to pass. You see Phoebe’s a big girl. She’s one of _The Charmed Ones_ and she is more than capable of taking care of herself.” Even as he said the words he couldn’t help but remember the times when she had needed him and that without his help she wouldn’t have survived. But Cole shrugged it off. He couldn’t afford to let his feelings get in the way of doing the right thing. With one last glare at Rhyder he turned and walked out of the room.

Rhyder pulled his face into a grimace behind Cole’s retreating back. “Well, damn.” That hadn’t worked out quite the way he had planned it. He would have to give Cole a little taste of what he meant.

 

 

The music was loud, the bass resonating through him as he walked into P3. He could already feel himself getting a headache. This so wasn’t music. If he wasn’t in such a hurry he could show them what real music sounded like. He shook his head. He needed to focus. After all he was there for a reason. Within a few seconds he’d spotted her sitting alone at a table near the back.

“Hi.” He tried not to yell but it couldn’t be helped. The so-called music was just too damn loud.

Phoebe didn't bother to raise her head. "Hi." She whispered back even as she wished for the hundredth time that she was anywhere but there. Preferably, at home in bed buried beneath the covers. Before leaving the house she had been so sure going after Cole was the right thing to do but the longer she had sat there waiting for him to show up the more she had thought maybe Cole really just didn’t want her anymore. And now all she wanted was to be left alone. 

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“I... uh...” _How was she supposed to tell him she wasn’t interested without hurting his feelings?_ She raised her head and stared into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. “I don’t know you.”

“No you don’t. Not yet.”

For a pick up line it was pretty cheesy but it did sound confident. She used to love a man with confidence. It was one of the things she loved about Cole. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_ Couldn’t she go for even a few minutes without thinking about the love of her life? “I meant I don’t know your name.”

“Oh.” He shot her a grin. “You can call me Rhyder.”

“That’s it? No other name?” At the look on his face she knew there was one but he was reluctant to share it and for some reason she wasn’t quite sure of it made her all the more determined to find out what it was.

“Not one that I want to say out loud.” Rhyder grumbled.

Despite herself she couldn’t help but be curious. A small smile flirted with the corners of her mouth as she slid over to make room beside her. “It can’t be all that bad. Come on. Tell me. What is it?”

 _She really was irresistible._ With an answering grin Rhyder sank down in the seat beside her and leaned close to whisper in her ear. “My first name is CC.”

“CC?” That didn’t seem too bad. Maybe a little different. She wondered why he didn’t want to... And then it dawned on her. 

_CC Rhyder._

He wrinkled his nose up at her. “Yep. My mother was a huge _Elvis_ fan.” His eyes twinkled as he shrugged his shoulder. “But what I am going to do?”

It was all she could do not to laugh at the expression on his face. It was an odd sensation pouring through her body. She hadn’t felt the urge to laugh since Cole had broken up with her. She hadn’t thought she would be capable of laughter any more.

As he watched the lights dance across her face, and despite the pain she couldn’t quite disguise he saw hidden behind her eyes Rhyder finally understood what had made Cole forsake everything to be by her side. What he didn’t understand was why he would walk away from her now regardless of Belthazor. 

He stood gracefully to his feet, reached for Phoebe’s hand, his hair fell in front of his eyes as he brought it to his lips. “It was nice meeting you, Phoebe.” He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand and without another word he turned and disappeared through the crowd.

A frown marred Phoebe’s face as she watched Rhyder walk away. That had to be the weirdest chance meeting in the history of weird chance meetings. It didn’t occur to her to wonder how he had known her name until he was already out of sight and she was heading out the door to go back home.

 

 

“You did what?” Cole roared as he glared at the demon in front of him.

Rhyder quickly filled Cole in on what had happened with Phoebe. “It was even easier than I had thought it would be.” He smiled at Cole. “She’s really a very lovely...” He whistled low and long. “If I were human... mmmmm.” At the look on Cole’s face he broke off hastily. Obviously it was too soon to even joke about Phoebe moving on with another man, or demon and getting on with her life.

Cole had tried to listen carefully to what Rhyder was telling him but it finally became too much, his temper got the better of him and he exploded. “What in the name of hell do you think you were doing?” He tried to get his anger under control but it was an exhausting task. All he wanted to do was rip Rhyder’s head from his shoulders for being anywhere near Phoebe but especially being close enough to whisper in her ear.

“You didn’t leave me any other choice.” Rhyder shrugged nonchalantly as he plopped down in the nearest chair, he swiveled and swung his legs over one side. “I was making a point.”

“Oh. And was that point the fastest way to get your ass killed?” Cole narrowed his eyes as he glared at Rhyder. It was all he could do not to rip the smiling demon’s head right off. And he really, really wanted to.

 _Damn, Cole really was pissed._ The lights in his green eyes danced with amusement but in the interest of saving his own skin he bit back the laughter that threatened to erupt. “You know, Cole. It occurs to me that you seem to care an awful lot about someone who you broke up with.”

As much as he wanted to deny it he couldn’t so Cole did the only thing he could, he ignored him. “Why?”

He was only just able to keep from rolling his eyes at Cole. “To prove to you exactly how easy it would be for someone to get to her.”

Rage boiled beneath the surface of his skin as he stared down at Rhyder. “And now that you’ve proven it?”

Rhyder resisted the urge to smile. “Now I hope you’ll be a little more amenable to my request.”

The sigh that escaped him sounded more like a growl as it ripped from his throat. He might as well hear what Rhyder had to say. “What _exactly_ do you want from me?”

“It’s simple really. I want you to kidnap a warlock.” At the look on Cole’s face he shrugged his shoulders. It sounded simple enough to him. Besides Cole shouldn’t really complain after all it wasn’t really him but Belthazor who would be doing all the work.

Cole couldn’t believe what he had heard. His mouth formed a perfect O shape as he stared at Rhyder. “You want _me_ to kidnap someone? Why me?”

Rhyder rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “No. I don’t want you to kidnap just anyone. It’s a specific warlock.” He whispered as he glared at Cole. “Because for one he will have a lot of protection in place and no one but Belthazor could get past the guards and secondly Belthazor is the best at his job.”

He ignored the flattery. “Is there any particular reason you want this warlock as opposed to all the others out there?”

For a brief moment Rhyder deliberated on how much he should actually tell Cole but he eventually decided to keep it on a need to know basis but he would tell him what he could. “This warlock, once he comes into all of his powers, is set to become the ruler of all evil. He’s...”

Now Cole knew Rhyder was full of it. “That’s highly unlikely. The Source...” 

Rhyder quickly interrupted. “Will be nothing compared to this guy.” 

Cole still wasn’t quite sure he got it yet. “So, what is the reason you want me to kidnap him?”

“It’s because he can’t be allowed to get that powerful.” Rhyder rolled his eyes even a child would have understood that. “Besides if that happens it won’t just be the demons that are in trouble but the humans as well. And how will it look to a certain someone if she found out you knew about it but did nothing to help the innocent?”

He didn’t want to care, he really didn’t. But the truth was he did. Whether they were together or not what Phoebe thought of him would always matter. “And if I agree to do this...?”

“I swear to you Phoebe will be safe from all things demonic for the rest of her days.” Rhyder didn’t offer the same guarantee for her sisters lives, he couldn’t. It had taken all of his wits and charms and every marker he had called in just to get the promise of Phoebe’s safety secured.

Curiosity swept through him. “How can you promise that? What did you have to do to get the deal?” 

Dark red hair bounced around his shoulders as he jumped up from the chair. “I would just as soon not say. But it is a legitimate promise. One that I do not make lightly. You should take me up on it while you can.”

“Okay.” As much as he hated the thought, it didn’t look as if he had a choice. If he wasn’t going to be in her life to protect her he would have to do whatever it took to ensure Phoebe’s safety. “You have a deal.” Cole shook Rhyder’s hand before he took a step back. A piece of paper stuck to the palm of his hand. 

At the quizzical look on Cole’s face, Rhyder explained, “Where you’ll need to be to find him.”

A slight nod of Cole’s head was the only indication he gave to let Rhyder know he had understood, he stuffed the note into his pocket before he began to shimmer out of the room.

Rhyder, a secret smile curved the corners of his mouth as he watched Cole leave. _Finally, things were going according to plan._

 

 

Anger radiated from Cole’s body as he stood outside thirteen twenty-nine Prescott Street and reread the note again. This couldn’t be right. _Why would the warlock be inside of...? And how in the name of Hell was he supposed to get him away from The Charmed Ones?_ He knew he had been had. Trembling with rage, Cole called Rhyder every vile name he could think of, he was so pissed off he even invented some highly creative new ones. But it did nothing to quell his anger.

Cole paused in the middle of his tirade and watched as a man walked up the steps to Phoebe’s house. There was something about this guy he didn’t like. Although he wasn’t exactly sure what it was. Cole gave a growl of frustration. First he would get the warlock so Phoebe would be protected and then he’d worry about the strange man that had just walked inside of _The Charmed Ones’_ home. But first things first he needed to have a serious talk with Rhyder. With one last look at the house he began to shimmer.

 

 

The doorbell had barely buzzed when a loud knock threatened to shatter the door as it vibrated throughout the house. Piper and Prue rushed down the stairs to answer it. 

“What the...?”

Piper, ready to blast whoever it was with a good lecture on common courtesy swung the door open and froze on the spot. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she took in the delectable sight standing in front of her. Sure she was taken but it didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy eye candy especially when it so conveniently showed up on her doorstep. Somehow she managed to tear her gaze away and turned to glance at Prue only to see her sister was reacting the same way she had. It was gratifying to see. They were both staring as if they were starving women who had just sat down at an all you can eat buffet but they honestly couldn’t help it.

The man who had made all the noise was six feet four if he was an inch and built like a wet dream. Prue bit back a whimper as she licked her lips and looked him slowly up and down before raising her head to stare into his eyes. His eyes were dark onyx, his hair as black as night brushed his broad shoulders like a caress. For a brief moment she forgot how to breathe, she felt like she was drowning in his eyes. With a great effort she tore her gaze away and continued to enjoy her mindless gawk. A white linen shirt stretched tight over his muscular chest, lean hips were encased in tight black jeans, and he had a mouth made for sin with full luscious lips that begged to be kissed. She almost purred. _Now that was what she was talking about!_ She would like to find his parents and thank them personally for bringing such a delicious treat into the world. Prue licked her lips as she continued to stare. _Yum!_

“How can you help me?” Piper blushed to the roots of her hair, quickly cleared her throat and tried again. “I mean.. How can we help you?”

“My name is Adam Lee.” With a knowing smile he brushed his hair back from his shoulders. “I don’t know exactly how to say this,” He gave a nervous laugh as he ran his hand through his hair. His fingers drawing their attention to the shiny strands making them itch to touch it. “Y’all are probably going to think I’m crazy. But I received a letter telling me to come to this address when it was close to my twenty-eighth birthday or all would be lost.” He gave an apologetic shrug. “My birthday is tomorrow, the letter sounded pretty cryptic and I didn’t want to risk it so here I am.”

A whimper escaped through her suddenly dry mouth and Prue quickly gave a cough to try and cover it up. He had an accent she just couldn’t place. At first it seemed southern but there was something else... but whatever it was, it had taken every single drop of self-control she had to keep from fanning herself. She had thought her knees were actually going to buckle. _When did accents get so hot?_

Finally Piper recovered herself. “Excuse us. Please come in.” She stepped aside to let him enter. As soon as she had shut the door she walked into the living room and motioned for him to have a seat. “So, Mr. Lee, what is it exactly that you need from us?”

He shot her a huge grin before he whispered huskily, “Oh, please you can call me Adam.”

Prue cleared her throat. “Okay, Adam.” Although she tried desperately not to purr his name, she wasn’t entirely sure she had succeeded. “So how can we help?”

Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Piper. “This is the letter I received.” He sat and waited patiently as they read it.

Piper raised her head to stare at him in shock. “You’re a warlock?”

He nodded. “I told you it was going to sound crazy.”

A small laugh escaped Prue. “Not as crazy as you might think.” She muttered beneath her breath as she glanced at Piper.

“But I’m not exactly a warlock. Not fully. At least not yet.” At the look on their faces he continued, “I haven’t gotten all of my powers yet. I’m supposed to come into them sometime tomorrow...” He shrugged. 

“I don’t mean to sound unkind or rude but what does this have to do with us?” Piper glanced at Prue as she felt her sister stiffen beside her. “What?”

“It was something I read.” Prue narrowed her eyes. “All warlock’s are bad, almost as bad as demons.”

Adam quickly raised his hands in surrender at the looks they were giving him. “That’s a wildly inaccurate assumption. That’s like saying all blondes are stupid or all red-heads are feisty tempered or all brunettes are...”

“We get it.” They muttered in unison even though Prue would have dearly loved to have heard what was said about brunettes.

With a grin that threatened to curl their toes Adam added, “I swear I’m not bad.”

They watched as his grin widened and a deep set of dimples appeared at the corners of his mouth. Anyone with dimples like that couldn’t be bad, could he?

“The power I’m supposed to get tomorrow is...” He paused as if he were at a loss to explain. “If it falls into someone else’s... Let’s just put it this way. It’s a lot of power that has the potential for great good or even greater evil depending on who is wielding it.”

Before anyone could say anything Phoebe walked into the room. “Piper. Prue. I’m....” Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she got her first good look at who was sitting on the couch beside her sisters. In those few heartbeats she forgot everything, the pain of losing Cole, even her own name as she gazed in wonder at the gorgeous man in their living room. “Holy Toledo!” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. 

Piper and Prue were secretly delighted at Phoebe’s reaction because at least their reactions to his looks were internal, Phoebe’s was all out in the open for everyone to see. Not that they could blame her, of course. The man was simply delicious.

Adam smiled as he stood up and offered her his hand. “I’m Adam Lee.” He clasped her hand in both of his and bent his head to place a soft kiss on the tips of her fingers. “But you must call me, Adam.” He whispered huskily against her skin.

She couldn’t contain the grin as he released her hand. “Hi, Adam. I’m Phoebe.” She glanced at her sisters. “What are we talking about?”

He raised an eyebrow in question.

“It’s okay, Adam. She’s our sister.” 

Adam’s hair danced across his shoulders as he nodded. “I see. Well, then Miss Phoebe..” He motioned for her to have a seat. “I’d be delighted if you would join us.”

“Just Phoebe.” She couldn’t help it she actually giggled like a schoolgirl with her first crush as she sat down in the chair.

“Okay, just Phoebe.” He drawled as he gave her a wink. “As I was telling your sisters. I’m set to come into my full powers on my twenty-eighth birthday. Which is tomorrow by the way. I received a letter telling me to come here when it was close.” He spread his hands. “So here I am.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, why did you wait so long before you contacted us?”

The sleeves of his shirt tightened around his arms as he shrugged his shoulders. “I thought that maybe it was all a hoax or something done just to get me to appear foolish. Maybe a part of it was I didn’t want to be responsible for that kind of power. And I was worried y’all wouldn’t want to help me or even get involved.” He lowered his head, his eyes locked on the floor at his feet as he finished speaking.

A silent gasp swept through the room as they stared at Adam. There wasn’t a one of them who didn’t want to offer him some kind of comfort. “Of course we’ll help you.” They couldn’t help saying the same words at the same time.

With a blinding smile curving his lips Adam slowly raised his head. “You don’t know how happy you three have made me.”

Prue couldn’t take her eyes off of him and quickly brought the conversation back around to the matter at hand. “That’s all the letter said just for you to come here?” At his nod she paused for a moment, her brow furrowed in thought. “I think we’re supposed to make sure he gets his powers without any complications.” It was the only thing she could think of that made any kind of sense. And there was only one way she could see of doing that. “He’ll have to stay here then. It’s the only way we can be sure he’s safe.”

Piper and Phoebe nodded in agreement. “Then that’s what we will do.”

A slow sensual smile began to curve his full lips. “I give myself into your capable hands.” 

The words were like a honeyed caress, wrapped in a satin promise sliding across their skin. It was a good thing they were made of sterner stuff or otherwise their collective knees would have buckled.

Piper, Prue, and Phoebe couldn’t speak, they could only smile at Adam in return.

 

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The words were out of Cole’s mouth almost before he had stopped shimmering.

Rhyder didn’t have to ask what Cole was referring to, he already knew. “Because I knew how you would react to...” He stopped mid sentence. “What happened? Was he there?”

Cole stowed his anger for the moment. “How am I supposed to know? But there was a man walking to the door.”

Rhyder pounced on the information. “Tell me all of it. Describe him.”

Noticing other men’s looks wasn’t really his forte but he gave it a go. “I didn’t really get that good of look at him. All I really saw was his back. He had longish black hair. He was dressed in a white shirt and black jeans.”

Excitement radiated off of Rhyder in waves. It took all of his willpower not to jump up and down. “That’s him! It has to be. His name is Adam Lee. He uses his looks... No woman can resist him. Why didn’t you grab him?”

“I couldn’t just turn into Belthazor on the street. Besides you didn’t give me an accurate description of who you wanted me to kidnap nor did you tell me his name. If you had of my job would have been a lot easier. But no all you said was to bring back the warlock. I didn’t want to bring back the wrong guy. Not to be picky but you also didn’t tell me that _The Charmed Ones_ are protecting him.” Cole didn’t mention he had been preoccupied with thoughts of his own jealousy to even think about kidnapping anyone. Sarcasm dripped from his mouth as he spoke, “Pardon me for being careful.” 

Rhyder bit the inside of his jaw to keep from smiling. He didn’t think Cole would appreciate his deriving enjoyment out of his predicament. “Well, now that you know...” He stared rather pointedly and waited for Cole to take the hint.

His hands curled into fists at his side. “When this is over you and I are going to have a conversation.” 

A wicked grin spread across Rhyder’s face as he watched Cole disappear. “Looking forward to it.” If things went according to his plan the conversation they had would be a totally different one than the one Cole had in mind.

 

 

By the time Cole arrived he had already come up with a plan. At first he had thought he would shimmer in as Belthazor, grab the warlock and shimmer out. But he wasn’t sure of the kind of reception he would get. It had always been iffy especially with Prue and now that he and Phoebe were no longer seeing each other he thought it was better not to risk it. Besides he didn’t want Phoebe to see him as Belthazor and think he had turned evil again. So he had quickly discarded that plan and now he was on to Plan B. But this plan was tricky. It relied on Phoebe still trusting him. If it didn’t work he would have to come up with a Plan C in a hurry. But first he needed to put Plan B into action. Without further delay he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

“We do have a doorbell.” Phoebe muttered as she opened the door. Her mouth fell open in shock to see Cole standing before her. Without a word he breezed into the house as if he owned the place. _The nerve of him! What the hell was he doing there?_ “Now isn’t a good time, Cole.”

“I’m not here to see you.” At the crestfallen look on Phoebe’s face he quickly amended. He never could stand the thought of seeing her hurt that’s why he had left the mausoleum as soon as possible after he had broken up with her. “I meant I’m not here to see just you. I need to talk to your sisters as well.”

Whatever it was he had to say, she didn’t think it was a good idea to involve her sisters but it was his funeral. Phoebe turned as Prue walked up beside her. 

“What’s _he_ doing here?” Her tone invited him to go to hell and to do it quickly.

“He wants to talk to all of us.”

“Why?” The last thing she wanted was to spend even more time with Phoebe’s ex-boyfriend. The sooner he was out of all of their lives the better.

Phoebe shrugged and shook her head. She didn’t have a clue. 

Cole watched as the minute hand on the clock slid down further. He didn’t have a minute to waste he needed to start now. “The guy isn’t what he seems.”

“What guy?”

He didn’t bother to answer the question. They both knew Phoebe knew exactly what he was talking about. “He’s not one of the good guys, Phoebe.” Cole stared at her willing for her to believe him. 

“Says the demon.” Prue muttered sarcastically beneath her breath.

Phoebe ignored her sister, as always she only had eyes for Cole.

“Half demon.” Cole didn’t take his eyes off of Phoebe as he corrected automatically.

Prue rolled her eyes. “This is the guy who broke your heart.” She knew she was pointing out that fact needlessly, it wasn’t something her sister would likely ever forget, but she couldn’t help herself. “Are you really going to trust Cole now?”

Despite every thing that had happened between them and the way her heart ached just looking at him Phoebe still didn’t even have to think about it. She gazed into Cole’s eyes as she spoke. “Yes, I trust Cole. I always have and I always will.”

“Wow.” Slipped sarcastically from Prue’s mouth as she whispered beneath her breath, “Will wonders never cease.” There were a lot of things she could have said but what would have been the point? She closed her mouth, clenched her teeth tight and walked out of the room to find Piper.

“Thank you.” Cole’s voice was husky with emotion. 

“I didn’t do it for you.” Phoebe glared before turning her back on him. “If we are being lied to I want to know why and how.”

For a few brief moments Cole allowed himself the luxury of looking at Phoebe and enjoying the view. He knew the last thing he needed was to think about what they’d had but he couldn’t stop himself, hell he didn’t want to. No matter how much it hurt he didn’t ever want to forget the way she had felt in his arms, nestled against his chest, or the way her body writhed beneath him as he buried himself inside of her. Cole swallowed hard. _Damn._ Now was definitely not the time.

“What’s going on? Prue said you wanted to talk to all of us.” Piper asked as she walked into the room with Prue following in her wake.

“The new guy you just met. He isn’t exactly what he says he is.”

“There’s a lot of that going around.” Prue muttered glaringly at Cole.

Cole ignored her as best he could and continued. “He’s a Syphon. Or at least he will be once his full powers are unleashed.”

“I think you had better start from the beginning and tell us what’s going on, Cole. Leo should be here too. Leo!” Piper called as she walked towards the couch.

It only took a few minutes for Leo to appear. “What’s up?”

“Cole has something he wants us to hear.”

After everyone was seated Cole began to explain. “Adam Lee is... or at least he will be a powerful Warlock.” He held up his hand as one of them tried to interrupt. “I know you already know that but bear with me for a few minutes.” He waited for all of them to nod before he continued, “What you don’t know is exactly how powerful he is going to become. He will be the most powerful warlock on the planet. No one will be able to stop him from doing whatever the hell he pleases. Oh, and you should know despite what he may have told you there are no good warlocks.” At the look on the sisters’ faces he added, “Not ever” before either of them could say anything.

“So what happens if he gets all of his powers?”

Cole tried not to stare at Phoebe as he answered her sister. “We’re screwed. So no matter what we do we have to be ready to stop it before it happens. At midnight tonight he comes into his full powers.”

“Tonight?” Prue’s voice rose higher in surprise. “But he said...” She couldn’t believe she had let herself be fooled by a pretty face. But that was the thing. Pretty she could have resisted; this man was beyond gorgeous.

Phoebe leaned back against the cushions and sighed. “I can’t believe he lied... and he had those dimples too.”

Cole’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t believe Phoebe had said that. A shocked look crossed his face and he quickly tried to cover up the hurt hidden beneath. “Of course he lied. He’s evil.”

“If evil is a sin at least this time it really looked the part.” Prue’s tongue shot out to moisten suddenly dry lips. _The man had been sin personified._ She couldn’t stop herself from sighing. _He really was sex on legs._

At the murmurs of agreement surrounding him, Cole’s mouth popped open in shock. He couldn’t believe Prue had said it much less found the warlock attractive. He’d thought they were above such things. A nasty thought occurred to him, _What if Phoebe had wanted the warlock?_ and he turned his head quickly to stare at her. But she steadfastly refused to look in his direction. _Damn it!_ He had to get control of his jealousy. There wasn’t time for it.

“As I was saying. At midnight tonight he will be more powerful than anything you have ever known, including yourselves.” He waited for a few moments until the gasps of disbelief started to die down. 

“Why did he lie? What does he need us for?”

“That’s simple it’s because he needed to get into the house, to be alone with you three. You see it will be your power...” Cole nodded at each one of them in turn. “The Power of Three that cements his own.”

“How?”

Cole stared down at the love of his life and hoped to hell his feelings weren’t showing on his face. “He will be a Syphon, Phoebe. He can literally take the magic he needs. And once he has your powers entwined with his new ones there will be nothing anyone can do to stop him.”

"But if he takes our powers wouldn't that, for lack of a better word, water his down? I mean our power is good right?" He was so close it was all she could do not to reach and caress his cheek. She clenched her hands at her sides to keep from touching him.

Cole, his eyes feasting on the woman of his dreams, shook his head. "Power isn't good or bad, Phoebe. It just is."

Prue couldn’t stand another minute of watching the two of them moon over each other. "Yeah, but we use it to help people."

He turned his head to look at Prue. "Tell me you haven't, at least just once, used your power for your own benefit." A grimace stole across his face as nothing but silence followed. "Do you understand now?"

“What if you’re wrong and he’s an innocent?” With a hopeful note in her voice Prue asked the question they all wanted to hear the answer to.

Cole opened his mouth to speak but Phoebe beat him to it. “Then why did he lie?”

He pried his eyes away from Phoebe. “Where is he now?”

Piper shook her head. “He went home to get a few things, he’s supposed to be staying here tonight.”

A red haze darkened his eyes as unfettered anger raced through his body. They had offered to let someone they didn’t know, a warlock stay in their home, overnight... near Phoebe? “Over my dead body.” He snarled as he glared at Phoebe. Even if Adam had been exactly who he had said he was there was no way in hell he was staying in the house alone with Phoebe regardless if she was his ex or not.

“Why not?” Phoebe glared back at Cole. He refused to answer her. But she didn’t need him to. The look on his face explained it all. He was jealous. “Give me a break. I’ve seen you look at other women before especially when you think I'm not looking." Which technically wasn't true, she hadn't actually seen him looking but even if he was half demon he was still a male. And everyone knew they couldn’t not look at other women. Besides it shouldn't have mattered one way or another since they weren't a couple any longer.

With a sad smile on his face Cole shook his head. Although, he knew he shouldn’t say anything he couldn’t remain silent. “That’s simply not true and you know it. Since meeting you, Phoebe you’re all I see. You’re all I’ve ever wanted to see.”

A soft gasp echoed through the room. “I...” Phoebe couldn’t believe it. _She was all he sees!_ _Then why exactly did they break up?_ She just didn’t understand.

He put his finger to her lips to silence her and at the feel of her mouth against his skin he could have kicked his own ass for touching her. Nothing had changed and yet he couldn’t make his hand move away from her. “Now is not the time to have this conversation.” His words were low full of barely suppressed hunger as he slowly allowed his thumb to slide across her bottom lip before he moved his hand to gently caress her cheek.

Phoebe stared up at Cole, her heart hammering in her chest. It had been like this from the moment they had met. He looked at her and she melted, he touched her and she melted. 

With a soft sigh he dropped his hand to his side.

Prue snapped her fingers in front of Phoebe’s face. “Earth to Phoebe. Would you care to join us?”

Phoebe had the grace to blush as she quickly cleared her throat and brazened her way through. “How do we get this guy?”

Before anyone could answer Piper spoke, “Can we do this without too much damage to the house? I just had the clock repaired and the table fixed.” She pointed to each previously damaged and then repaired item in turn.

“We can try.” Cole offered, although his tone implied it would be doubtful. "Since the powers he has won't work on me... or Belthazor. I'll grab him and take him with me where he will be stripped of the rest of his powers."

That sounded way too easy. And if there was one thing she had learned in the last few years if something sounded too easy it was usually anything but. "And then what happens to him?" Doubt was in every word Prue uttered. She couldn’t help it, she still didn’t trust Cole. It didn’t matter to her that he had saved their lives on more than one occasion, he was still the guy who had broken her sister’s heart. Phoebe might be able to let it go but she couldn’t. She didn’t know if she ever could.

Cole shrugged nonchalantly as if it were of no consequence to him. "He can't see me until the very last minute. If he knows we're onto him, he could blink out and we will have missed the only opportunity we'll get."

“Okay. Let’s do this.” Phoebe rubbed her hands together and walked towards the stairs. “I’ll get started on a spell to hold Adam...” She stopped and broke off at the groan coming from Prue. “What?”

With a teasing grin, Prue shrugged. “I’d just had a different kind of holding in mind.”

“Ah.” Phoebe gave her a knowing wink. “As I was saying, I’ll do the spell..”

Prue snapped her fingers. “Wait. Why do we need a spell? Can’t Piper just do her...?”

Cole quickly interrupted. “She could try. And if he’s not immune to her powers it would probably work but what if he’s immune? Wouldn’t it be better to have a spell we know will hold him just in case?”

Piper jumped into the conversation. This was one time when she actually agreed with Cole. “While Phoebe works on the spell...” She shot Phoebe a look. They both knew the spell Phoebe would create wouldn’t be a holding one but one for vanquishing. The couldn’t risk Adam getting loose in the world ever again. “Prue and I will get the house ready and welcoming for our ‘guest’ so that he doesn’t suspect a thing. Leo?” 

“I’ll go see if the Elders know anything about this. Maybe their knowledge could help.” Leo shrugged as if he seriously doubted it. He leaned down and kissed Piper before he disappeared from sight.

As soon as Leo was gone Piper glanced over at Cole. “You can...”

Although he knew it wasn’t a smart move, Cole couldn’t help himself. At least he would get to spend the next few hours with the love of his life. “I’m with Phoebe.” Without another word he fell into step behind her.

 

 

The attic was dark, a little musty and strangely comforting as he sat down and watched Phoebe work on the spell to hold the warlock. Maybe once this was over they could... Cole shook his head disgusted with the way his thoughts were running. He couldn’t just pretend nothing had happened. The reasons he had broken up with Phoebe had nothing to do with this warlock and everything to do with Belthazor.

“That should do it.” Phoebe wrote down the finishing touches before she ripped the paper out of the notebook and put it in her pocket. She turned and almost tripped over something lying in the floor. As she bent over to retrieve it Cole’s deep groan echoed around the room. His eyes darkened with hunger as he stared at her.

Phoebe straightened and glared at him. They were no longer a couple and she would be damned if she would allow him to ogle her as if she were some kind of cheap floozy. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

Of all the things she could have said, Cole was beyond surprised she had chosen to say that one much less believe it. “What the hell ever gave you that idea?” Even as he asked the question he knew the answer. “Wait. Don’t say anything. You think I broke up with you because I didn’t want you any more?” At Phoebe’s nod, Cole couldn’t help but laugh. Of all the... “My wanting you was never the problem. I look at you I want you, I hear your voice and I want you, I smell your...”

A blush began to stain her cheeks as Phoebe quickly interrupted. There was no need for him to go on. She definitely got the idea. “Then what was the problem?”

Cole shook his head. They didn’t have time for this. “Let’s get through this and once it’s over I’ll try to explain where you’ll understand.” Maybe if he explained everything Phoebe would understand why it was the best thing for her if she would just let him let her go.

With a nod she whispered, “I’m going to hold you to that, Cole.”

For a brief moment he closed his eyes, savoring the sound of his name falling from her lips before he slowly opened them and gave her a nod. Although he knew he shouldn’t, Cole couldn’t help but think maybe if he were really lucky he would get to hold her in his arms one last time. But he wasn’t going to hold his breath. “You ready to head back downstairs?”

Phoebe nodded. She was as ready as she would ever be.

 

“Did you get it done?” Prue called as she glanced up at her sister walking down the stairs with Cole following behind her like some lost lovesick puppy.

Phoebe slipped the pieces of paper from her pocket and waved them in the air. “Yep. I got it right here.” As she walked into the living room she quickly handed each of her sisters a copy before she stuffed hers back into her pocket. “How much longer?” 

Cole glanced at the grandfather clock. “It’s almost eleven now. It shouldn’t be too much longer.” Actually, with the kind of power the warlock was set to receive he had thought Adam would have been back sooner than this. 

“I wish there was something we could do to make the time go faster.” Phoebe rubbed her hands together before she plopped down on the couch. “I hate waiting.”

He knew a sure-fire way to make the time pass swiftly. It was just too bad it wasn’t on the table anymore. A deep, frustrated groan escaped him. He had to stop thinking about Phoebe like that.

Piper jumped as Leo appeared in front of her without warning. “Leo!” She yelled his name as she smacked his chest. “You have to stop doing that!” 

“Sorry.” Leo pulled Piper into his arms and kissed the top of her head. “They sent me back to make sure everything was going according to plan. And they wanted me to tell you if Adam finishes the spell the power that is to be his won’t just disappear. If Adam doesn’t accept it, the power will move on to the nearest person that is worthy of it.”

“Isn’t that kind of weird?” Piper glanced up at her boyfriend. “It’s almost as if they think this power has a brain.”

Leo shook his head. “Not really. We don’t know anything about it. There’s no telling how this stuff works or where it even comes from.”

Prue’s eyes widened as she glanced thoughtfully at Cole. “Adam hasn’t shown up yet so maybe...”

Leo shook his head but before he could say anything Cole spoke, “No. He’ll show. He would have to be a fool to let that kind of power slip through his fingers.” He couldn’t stop the thought from running through his mind that with power like that he could make sure nothing would ever be able to hurt Phoebe not even himself.

All eyes turned to stare at Cole. “I mean...” Cole cleared his throat and grinned his most charming smile. “Well, you have to admit it is a lot of power to just walk away from.” 

Uneasy murmurs of agreement echoed around the room.

At the disgusted look on Prue’s face Cole couldn’t let it go. He turned slightly and stared down at Prue, his grin widening. “If someone offered you that sort of power could you honestly say you would turn it down?”

“I...” Almost every part of her was screaming for her to say yes she would do the right thing and turn it down. But there was this tiny part deep inside of her that couldn't help but wonder if she would be able to resist it. Prue’s eyes were twin glaciers of loathing as she glared at him. “Shut up, Cole.”

“Prue!” Phoebe and Piper rebuked her.

“That’s okay, ladies.” Cole couldn’t help shooting Phoebe a smoldering look before he inclined his head towards Prue. “I believe I’ve made my point.”

Prue’s eyes narrowed but before she could say anything Leo interrupted. “I have to go.”

“But you just got here.” Piper curled her fists into her side so he wouldn’t know just how upset she really was.

“I know, honey and I’m sorry but they want me.” Without another word he shimmered out of the room.

“I want you too.” Piper muttered underneath her breath as she watched Leo disappear.

 

It was almost eleven thirty at night, nerves were stretched to the breaking point by the time the doorbell finally rang. Prue quickly jumped up and opened the door before she stepped back to allow Adam to enter.

Adam leaned his head to the side and smiled down at her, "Sorry, I'm so late. There were a few things I had to take care of before I could leave and of course everything kind of snowballed after that. It's amazing the things one has to do just to be able to spend the night away from home." He reached out and tucked the errant strand of hair behind Prue's ear. "I brought some things I might need while I’m here." The bag he had been holding in his hand fell to the floor with a soft thud. "It's just shoes, a change of clothes, that sort of thing." He gave a shrug. "You never know when you might get... dirty." His voice was husky and full of innuendo.

Prue stared into his dark eyes and felt the answering grin curve her lips before she could stop it. She knew she shouldn’t but she just couldn’t help herself. She bit back a groan. It wouldn’t be so hard if Adam wasn’t so damned gorgeous. “No, of course not you’re fine. I mean...” Prue cleared her throat and tried not to look at his face. But by not looking at his face, her eyes dropped to his body and that opened up a whole other can of worms. “I meant it’s fine.”

Adam’s smile broadened as he watched Prue’s cheeks turn a delightful shade of pink as she spoke. He knew the affect he was having on her. As a matter of fact he gloried in it. It made his life so much easier when he had the women and not a shortage of men docile and eating out of his hands. 

As he walked further into the room he could almost feel the energy crackling in the room and a shiver of anticipation coursed through him. It wouldn’t be much longer now. At the thought a disappointed sigh swept through him. This whole thing had been easy, almost too easy. He was quite bored with all of it. He had been hoping for at least some kind of resistance but it looked as if even _The Charmed Ones_ couldn’t resist his beauty. It really was beyond disappointing sometimes.

His eyes grew darker, his smile widening into something much crueler. It was time to come clean and end the charade. “I guess it should be hard to believe the three of you, _The Charmed Ones_ , fell for my innocent act. All of you should have realized it was an act. I mean, look at me. I look anything but innocent. But of course I am not really surprised you all fell for me.” As he removed the jacket and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, he smirked in the direction he had heard a whimper escape from. “This face, this body...” He ran his fingers across the smooth golden skin before slowly sliding the fabric down away from his shoulder. “I am hard to resist, am I not?” Adam didn’t wait for a response but finished removing his shirt and then threw back his head and let his black hair caress the length of his back. “I should be, you know. After all I am sin incarnate.”

Prue, Piper and Phoebe could only stare and gawk in stunned disbelief at the sight before them. They had known he was gorgeous but they had never expected this level of... surely he must have a blemish somewhere.

Something that sounded suspiciously like a snarl began to echo around the room but the three witches were so engrossed in what Adam was saying and doing they didn't give it a thought.

“I didn’t have to remove my shirt for what I have to do tonight.” Adam winked at each one of them in turn. “But since I’m about to come into the rest of my powers and remove yours in the process I thought I should at least give you three ladies a thrill while you were still able to appreciate and enjoy it.” 

“What happens to us once you get your powers?” 

“It’s not what you think. I have no quarrel with you three. As a matter of fact I think we all could be friends.” He ran his tongue gently over his top lip. “I think we could become great friends. If you will only allow it.”

Prue leaned her head to the side and tried her damnedest not to think about what his kind of friendship would entail. “You didn’t really answer Piper’s question. What does happen to us?” She couldn’t stop the blush of heat filling her cheeks as he bit his lip.

“Forgive me. Once my powers are cemented by yours you will be free to go on your way and live your lives as you see fit. As humans of course. Without your powers you three will be of no use to the Elders any longer.” He shrugged one golden shoulder. “That will be of no consequence to you, right? At least you will still have your lives. It is a fair deal is it not?”

Piper was almost too ashamed to admit that she actually took a minute to think about it. But in the end, much to her dismay she decided being human wasn’t worth the risk of losing her powers. She shifted slightly, her fingers flexing as she brought her hands up.

Disappointment swept through him again and he shook his head. “Your power isn’t going to work on me.” 

She dropped her hands as she blinked in surprise. “Why not?” 

He shrugged his face the picture of nonchalance. ”I’m immune.”

Piper glared at him. For a split second Adam’s self-satisfied smile really grated on her nerves but then his smile widened and she forgot why she should be angry with him.

“Come now, ladies, be honest. You don’t really want to use your powers on me, do you?” Adam’s voice was hypnotic and compelling as he held their gazes. “Isn’t there something, anything...” He drawled the word out sexily. “You would rather be doing to me?” He paused for a second to give them time to savor the implications before he continued, “Or would you rather I be the one _doing_ something to you?” A wicked smile began to pull at the corners of his mouth, spreading slowly across his face. “At my hands, my mouth, my body you will know more pleasure than any of you have ever known.” He gave a sly wink before he added, “I promise.”

At his words harsh gasps escaped their throats and echoed loudly around the room as goosebumps covered their bodies. There were a lot of things they would like Adam to be doing to them and even more that they would like to do to him. Something teased at the corner of their minds. There was something they were supposed to be doing, they knew it but for some reason the only thoughts in their collective minds was to peel the rest of Adam’s clothes off and have sex with him in every way imaginable. 

They could see it all plainly. Under his skillful mastery their bodies would bend to his will, surrendering themselves to him, taking the pleasure that only he could give them. And what pleasure it would be. None of them were in any doubt whatsoever that Adam could deliver on his promise.

“Phoebe!” 

From far away she could hear her name being called but she tried to ignore it. All she wanted was to see where Adam would lead them.

“Phoebe!”

There it was again. It sounded like her name being whispered right into her ear, it was as if someone wanted her attention but she just didn’t have time for it. Adam wanted her.

_Damn it, Phoebe!_

She shook her head, her thoughts becoming clear and totally her own for the first time since she had seen Adam sitting on the couch beside her sisters.

“What are you doing?” Adam’s voice was raised in disbelief. 

A grin began to spread across her face. It wasn’t a grin because she was happy but because she knew Adam didn’t have any more power over her. Cole had saved her just like he always did. She began chanting the words her eyes closed in supplication.

“Wait!” Adam tossed back his long hair and plastered a welcoming smile on his face. “What if I told you that you could have me first.”

In the silence that followed her eyes and mouth popped open in shock. “How dare you!”

“Come now, Phoebe. You know you want me.” He blew her a kiss with pursed lips. “Why fight the inevitable?”

Phoebe could feel herself falling back under his spell until Cole’s voice brought her to her senses once more. She could always count on Cole to save her.

“Piper! Prue! We have to do it now. Chant with me.” Phoebe yelled.

_Evil is a worthy foe_  
but Good will always win  
with these words  
make the Warlock pay for his sins. 

In unison The Charmed Ones chanted the spell Phoebe had created and Cole watched with more glee than was strictly necessary until the warlock had completely vanished from sight.

A collective sigh of relief escaped them but it was short lived as the power began to circle and wrap around Phoebe, it was looking for a new home and by the frightened look on her face it looked as if it had decided on her.

“No!” Cole yelled as he dived across the room and pushed Phoebe out of the way. There was no way in hell he was going to allow her to be hurt. As he fell to his knees on the floor, the power converged on him. With his head thrown back, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, a primal scream erupted from his throat. His body was on fire, alive and surging with more power than he had ever felt. It was more power than anyone had the right to have. And it was all his! He could feel it shifting through him, changing him. There would come a time when he would have to pay the price but as he picked himself up off the floor Cole knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he would be willing to pay it... whatever the cost.

“Cole!” A feeling of pure horror rushed through Phoebe’s body at the look on Cole’s face. She had never seen him look like that before not even when he was Belthazor. She had thought she’d seen him evil before, how wrong she was. The way he looked now, that was what pure evil looked like.

At the sound of his name he slowly turned his head to stare at Phoebe. There was something about her he should know, it took him a minute to remember but if finally came to him. He was in love with her but it didn’t seem to matter anymore. Nothing did. All that mattered was the power coursing through his body. He planned to keep it and to do that he needed the three sister’s powers to cement his own. Cole stood in the middle of the room, his head thrown back, his arms outstretched.

“Please, Cole.” The plea was barely above a whisper. Phoebe couldn’t believe this was happening. She couldn’t lose Cole, not to this. Despite what Cole had told them about the warlock and the powers there had to be something they could do to stop him. What she needed was more time to think. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Piper and inspiration came to her. “Piper. Now!”

With a quick motion of her hands Cole was frozen to the spot where he stood. And a sigh of relief swept through Phoebe, she hadn’t been completely positive her sister’s power would work on Cole now. She didn’t understand why it had but she didn’t really care all that mattered was it had.

“Great. Once more we have a demon frozen in our living room. Isn’t that just lovely?” Prue was a master at sarcasm. “What are we supposed to do with him now?” 

Phoebe ignored Prue. Apparently her sister’s dislike of Cole was there whether he was conscious to hear it or not. “Piper, we should call Leo and see if he knows a way to help Cole.”

Prue glanced over at where Cole stood frozen. “Whatever we’re doing we had better decide quickly. I don’t think it’s going to hold him for too long.”

“Leo!” The three witches yelled in unison.

"What happened?" Leo shimmered into the room. He glanced around the room his eyes locking on Cole’s frozen form. He couldn’t stop staring at him. There was something different about him. It was in his eyes and the look of cruelty around his mouth.

"We vanquished Adam but for a minute it looked as if the power went after Phoebe and Cole pushed her out of the way and he got them instead. You should have seen the look in his eyes, Leo. It was as if on some level he knew who Phoebe was but he just didn’t care. He was going to take our powers and I..." She didn’t need to continue Leo could see exactly what she had done.

Leo's eyes widened. "This is bad, Piper. This is really bad." Without another word he disappeared.

A few minutes later Leo shimmered back into the room. “I’m sorry I left without saying anything but I wanted to get to the Elders.”

Piper moved closer until she was standing directly in front of Leo. “What did they say?”

He really didn’t want to tell them any of this, he knew exactly what they would say about it. But if they wanted to save innocent lives none of them had any choice. “You have to get Belthazor to take control of Cole's body otherwise Cole will be able to get rid of him with a thought.” At the look on Prue’s face he quickly continued, “If he does there will be nothing to stop Cole's descent into pure evil. Also Belthazor can't shimmer or use any of his demonic powers for fear of Cole regaining control of his body.”

“I can’t believe the Elder’s gave you any information at all to help Cole.” Phoebe’s voice was whisper soft. Maybe she had misjudged them after all.

Leo took a deep breath. “It wasn’t really for him, Phoebe. Their only concern is for the innocent lives that will be lost if we fail to act.”

“And then what do we do?” Phoebe wanted to know as she brushed a speck of dust off of Cole’s shirt.

He had been hoping to put off this moment a little bit longer but of course leave it to Phoebe to get everything out in the open whether you wanted it there or not. Leo blew out a breath of air. “You’re not going to like this.” That was an understatement if ever there was one. “I mean you’re _really_ not going to like it.”

Piper rolled her eyes at Leo’s procrastination. “Just spit it out, Leo.”

“They are of the opinion since Belthazor can’t use any of his powers for fear of Cole taking complete control and killing him now would be the perfect time to vanquish him.” What they had actually said wasn’t something he wanted to repeat to his witches. Especially not with Phoebe in the room.

Piper’s face was mask of disbelief. “What? I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t they want Belthazor using his powers. If they just want him gone why not let Cole do it?” 

"Because without Belthazor in control there will be no way to get close enough to kill Cole. As long as Cole is alive with this new power coursing through him a lot of innocent people will lose their lives." He glanced at Phoebe with pity. "You know it's true." Leo didn’t know what else to say in this situation. He understood the Elders’ point of view but he didn’t think that was something any one of them wanted to hear.

“No. Absolutely not.” Phoebe shook her head adamantly. There was no way she was going to let anything happen to Cole. She couldn’t believe the Elders were going to be that... callous and expect them, her to vanquish Cole especially after everything he had done to help them. He had helped to save so many innocents not to mention the many times he had saved their own lives. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. They would hurt Cole over her dead body. “You go back up there, Leo and you tell them...” She wagged her finger in his direction. “You tell them if they can’t figure out a way to save Cole then all bets are off.”

Leo, his face a picture of confusion, turned to face Piper. “What does that mean?”

Before her sister could say anything Phoebe continued, “I’ll tell you what it means, Leo.” She placed her hands on her hips as she fumed. “It means if they won’t help Cole then I won’t help them. I will leave and no longer be a Charmed One. I won’t lift one finger to help them anymore. There will be no more power of three. Not unless dear old Mom had a another daughter we know nothing about.”

At her declaration astonished gasps echoed around the room. “You can’t mean that, Phoebe.” The three of them spoke in unison.

“Oh, but I do. If they think I’m kidding then they can just try me.” This was one thing she wasn’t changing her mind about. Cole was depending on her, whether he knew it or not, to save him. And there was no way she was going to let him down. Not now. Not ever. She was going to get him back no matter what she had to do.

Leo was dumbfounded. He didn’t know what to say, he simply couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Phoebe was actually threatening to stop helping the innocent. “Be reasonable, Phoebe.” Leo coaxed as he moved closer. He glanced around at Piper and Prue hoping they would come to his aid again. “I can’t go threatening them.”

“You’re not. I am.” She glared at Leo. “And it’s not a threat. It’s a promise.”

Piper glanced sideways at Cole. “I hate to interrupt but whatever you’re going to do you had better do it fast. With the kind of power Cole has in him now I don’t think he is going to stay like this for very long.” 

Prue nodded. “He will need to take our powers to cement his own. Piper’s right whatever we do we need to do it soon.”

Without another word Leo shot Phoebe a look full of disappointment before he orbed out of the room.

“What do you think the Elders will say?” Phoebe didn’t take her eyes off of Cole as she spoke. Her fingers itched to touch him, to make sure he was okay. She knew right now he was anything but okay.

“I don’t know, honey.” Piper and Prue shared a look. If the Elders were already working under the premise of a dead Cole equals a dead Belthazor equals good for them then neither one of them could see how Leo could get them to change their minds and do anything to help Cole. Neither one of them was sure what Phoebe would do if the Elders refused to help. They didn’t want to think Phoebe would willing give up being one of _The Charmed Ones_ but even though he had broken up with her Phoebe was still deeply in love with Cole and that made her a wild card where he was concerned.  
There was nothing she wouldn’t do to in order to save him and they knew it.

Less than fifteen minutes later Leo was back. Before he could say anything Phoebe jumped in.

“What did they say?” She stuck her finger in her mouth as she glanced at Leo, her teeth worried the nail as she waited for him to speak.”

“First of all.” Leo wagged his finger at Phoebe. “The Elders are none to pleased with you.” He almost added the words ‘young lady’ but he wasn’t sure Phoebe wouldn’t turn him into a frog if he did.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. She could really care less what they thought of her, or how pissed they were just as long as they had come up with a way to save Cole.

“After much consideration the Elders have decided that there maybe a way to save Cole. But they want you know it’s a long shot. There is no guarantee it will work.” Phoebe nodded her head to let him know she understood before he continued, “We have to find a Syphon demon. But they weren’t sure of his name other than it might start with the letter R.”

Prue’s mouth dropped open. “You’re kidding.”

Leo shrugged his shoulders. He understood exactly how Prue felt. “I wish I was but no that’s what they said.”

 _Would it have killed the Elders to give them a little more information?_ Piper flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned to face Leo. “So what, this demon is going to help Cole out of the kindness of its heart?” 

Sarcastic laughter filled the room for a brief moment before they all replied in unison, “Demons don’t have hearts.”

Piper was the first to stop snickering. “I guess Leo, you should go and find us a Syphon demon while we take care of Cole.”

“Okay, but first if we’re going to do this we need Belthazor to take control of Cole’s body.” Leo reminded them.

Piper glanced at her boyfriend. “How are we supposed to do that?”

It took a few minutes but finally Prue had an idea. “What if Piper just unfreezes his head and then Phoebe can talk to Cole and try to get Belthazor to take control and when he does we can explain what’s going on.” She took a deep breath before releasing it with a sigh. “I only see one problem.”

“What?”

Prue cast Phoebe a sympathetic look. But she was of the mindset it was better to be prepared just in case. While she herself wouldn’t have any problem vanquishing Cole she didn’t want her sister hurt any more than she already had been. And losing Cole forever would hurt her more than anything else would. “What if Belthazor won’t cooperate?” 

Phoebe was already shaking her head before Prue had finished speaking. “That won’t happen. I’ll talk to Belthazor and I’ll make him understand.”

Piper raised her eyebrows at her sister’s tone but didn’t try to contradict her. “Okay, it looks like we have a plan. But are you sure about this, Phoebe?” She knew Phoebe didn’t want to face the worse case scenario but if the worst happened they would have no choice but to vanquish Cole. And while she would do whatever she had to do to keep from seeing her sister hurt she knew things might come down to the worst case scenario. 

Although at this point Phoebe wasn’t sure of anything but she really didn’t have a choice in the matter. She had to save Cole. “You heard Leo. We have to do this if we want to save Cole.” Phoebe moved until she was standing in front of Cole. “Okay, Piper. Unfreeze him.”

“Wait!”

Piper jumped like she was shot. “What?”

Prue couldn’t help but grin. “Shouldn’t Leo get started on trying to find the demon?” 

“That’s a good idea.” Piper turned to look at Leo. “We need you to find out all you can about the demon who can cure Cole.”

“But I don’t think it’s a good idea. What if Cole is too powerful for Belthazor to take over or what if Belthazor decides to run true to form? You’re going to need me here to...” The thought of something happening to Piper while he wasn’t there to heal her had his stomach tied in knots.

Piper placed her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes. “Believe me, I’m not crazy about this either but it’s the only way we know of to save Phoe...” She cleared her throat. “I mean save Cole.

“Okay, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Leo slid his hand around the back of her head to hold her tight against his chest before he gently placed a kiss on top of her head. “I’ll go back up and see if the Elders can narrow the place down where I should look.” Strong fingers urged her chin back up until she looked him in the eyes again. “Be careful. I love you.” He allowed his arms to fall to his sides as he took a step back.

“I know.” She mouthed back as he orbed out of sight.

“Okay,” Phoebe clapped her hands together. “Let’s do this.” She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. 

Piper glanced at her sisters. “Ready?” At their nods she flicked her hands and Cole’s head unfroze.

“What have you done, Phoebe?” Cole’s voice was disarmingly soft with no trace of anger in it.

“Now, Phoebe, now!” Prue urged as her sister didn’t say a word but stood unmoving in front of Cole.

Something in Prue’s tone snapped her out of it and she raised her head to stare into the eyes of the man she loved more than anything. “Belthazor.”

Soft laughter echoed around the room. “I know what you’re trying to do, Phoebe but it won’t work.”

Phoebe ignored him and repeated. “Belthazor.”

“My demon side won’t come or do anything else for that matter at your bidding. He’s a demon, remember?” Cole winked at her. “I tell you what. You let me go and I’ll let you and your sisters live once I’ve taken the Power of Three from you.” At the look on her face he quickly added, “I’ll even add a little sweetener to the pot. If you let me go right this minute not only will all three of you live to tell the tale but I will also take you back to my bed. Now I don’t want you to get the wrong idea this doesn’t mean I’ve come over all lovey dovey and want you back. It will only be for just this once...” He gave her another wink as he licked his lips. “But one more night with me will last you a lifetime won’t it, baby?”

For a split second she was hurt and so very angry she almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing. But with great effort she managed to get control over herself. She stepped closer to his body, so close it was a wonder the heat from hers hadn’t already began to thaw Cole out. Phoebe leaned her body, drew her hand back before swinging around until her hand connected with the side of Cole’s face. 

Although the loud smack echoed loudly in the room it was drowned out by Phoebe’s yell. “I want Belthazor!” She hit him three more times across the face with the palm of her hand in quick succession as she screamed, “I want Belthazor!” over and over.

Even though they had all known what they were getting themselves into they still couldn’t help but take a hurried step back as Belthazor shifted into existence.

A deep snarl escaped from his throat as Belthazor realized he couldn’t move. “What is this?” The snarl deepened became louder more demanding. “Release me!”

“Belthazor.” Phoebe took a tentative step closer, she ignored Prue as she reached for her arm. “We need to talk.”

“And to do this you had to...” Whatever he was going to say was lost as his eyes bored into Phoebe’s. “He’s in love with you. And this is how you treat him?”

Phoebe shifted, even though she knew she had done nothing wrong her face was still a picture of guilt. “I can explain everything if you will just...”

Deep, mocking laughter rang out, interrupting her. “And humans call us the cruel ones.”

“Damn it, Belthazor! Will you please just shut up and listen?”

Silence reigned as Belthazor’s eyes widened and his mouth popped open in shock. No one in the history of forever had ever spoken to him like that. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it either. No, wait. He didn’t like it, not one little bit. His lips curled back into a vicious snarl.

She had wanted him quiet but she had also wanted him to listen. Although now she wasn’t sure if he would be willing or not. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, she had to try. “We had a visit from a warlock who was going to use our powers to cement his own once he came into them today. His name was Adam L...”

He quickly interrupted before she could finish the name. “Adam Lee?” At her nod he muttered, “I’m surprised you made it out of that meeting alive.”

“You know him?” She was shocked. Cole had never told her he knew that warlock.

Belthazor shook his head. “Not really. But I know _of_ him. He is irresistible to women and even some men find him attractive. How did you manage to thwart him?”

Prue couldn’t help the satisfied look on her face. Any day they got to vanquish a demon was a good day in her book. It was a shame he was evil though, he certainly had been delicious. “What we had to do we vanquished him.”

He barely glanced in Prue’s direction. “So you called me here to what? Offer congratulations?”

Phoebe resisted the urge to smack him as she rolled her eyes. “As I was saying, we vanquished him but not before the power he had called...” She looked at Belthazor with haunted eyes. “Cole pushed me out of the way and the power went to him instead.” Although, she was loath to admit it the look in Belthazor’s eyes unnerved her a bit.

“I don’t understand what this has to do with why you wanted me here.” 

Even though his voice was deep and gravely she could still hear a hint of Cole hidden in its depths. “You’re right. Just because Cole now has more power than anything, human or demon, in this world or any other and could literally think you out of existence...” Phoebe gave a little shrug as she turned around. “It’s really not your concern.” 

Belthazor stared at Phoebe’s back for the longest time, he could finally see and understand what Cole saw in her. “Okay, tell me what you want me to do.”

“Will you be able to keep control?” Piper spoke up for the first time since unfreezing part of Belthazor.

At the single word “Yes” falling from his lips Phoebe turned back around to face him as she continued, “Good. Here’s what’s happening in a nutshell. If Cole unfreezes he is literally unstoppable. He can do whatever he wants to and we will be powerless to stop him.”

“It occurs to me that _The Charmed Ones_ being powerless might be a good thing for me and my kind.” Belthazor couldn’t stop himself from pointing out.

Anger flashed before her eyes as she wagged her finger in front of his face. “Let me tell you one thing, Belthazor. I love Cole Turner. No, that’s too tame for what I feel for him. I adore Cole, he’s the love of my life and I will do whatever I have to do in order to save him even if it means putting aside the fact you’re a demon and want to kill me.” She stood on her tiptoes to get closer to his face. “And you’re going to help me whether you want to or not. Because if anything happens to Cole, anything at all I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your existence. No matter how long or short that is, Capisce?”

Stunned silence fell over the room as Phoebe finished speaking. No one could quite believe Phoebe had the nerve to threaten Belthazor, especially Belthazor. 

Belthazor threw back his head and laughed out loud, the sound echoing around the room. “Tell me what you want me to do, little witch.” He repeated his words from before.

“All I need for you to do is to stay in control of Cole’s body. I...” She broke off as Belthazor interrupted.

Something flashed in his dark eyes just before he lowered his head. “It’s my body too.” He muttered quickly.

She blinked at him. _Could she have hurt his feelings?_ She hadn’t thought he had any. “Of course. I’m sorry. I need you to stay in control of _this_ body.” Phoebe gave Belthazor a look and at his nod she continued, “Oh and you can’t shimmer or use any of your powers, not even a little bit. Because if you do Cole can take back control and he will go _Terminator_ on your ass.” At the blank look on Belthazor’s face she hastily amended, “I mean he can kill you with a single thought. And you’re the only one who can keep him at bay.”

“So what you’re saying is I have to be or at least act human for awhile?” The tone of his voice implied the thought was almost worse than being vanquished for him.

“Yes.”

“Do you think this is the wisest course of action, Phoebe?” Prue paced the floor; she was too nervous to sit down.

“Prue.” Piper whispered her name in warning.

“It’s okay, Piper.” Phoebe held her hand up to interrupt Piper. “I understand Prue doesn’t like the plan but it’s the best one we have.” She quickly turned back to look Belthazor in the eyes. “Will you promise to put off trying to kill us until we can save Cole?”

There was no way for Phoebe to know but since his human half had fallen in love with her he hadn’t been all that interested in killing her. Her sisters on the other hand... Although he guessed she would take offense at that. And while he, personally, loved the idea of having ultimate power he didn’t relish the thought of Cole ‘going all _Terminator_ on his ass’ as Phoebe had put it. He guessed he really didn’t have a choice. “I promise.”

“Piper, you can unfreeze him now.”

Before Piper could do anything Prue had jumped in front of her. “Wait!” She spun around to face Phoebe. “Remember what _The Book of Shadows_ says about him? He can’t be trusted.”

Belthazor’s eyes grew even darker as he glared at Prue. “If it makes you feel better you have my word that I will not hurt you.”

Prue narrowed her eyes as her mouth popped open. _Did he really expect her to take him at his word? He was a demon, his word meant less than nothing._

Phoebe glanced at her older sister. “I understand you have issues, Prue but we don’t have a choice. There isn’t any other way to save Cole.” She whispered before she turned to face Piper. “Will you unfreeze him?”

The sisters watched as Belthazor came to life in their living room in an almost surreal moment. _The Charmed Ones_ were hosts to a demon and not just any run of the mill demon but Belthazor. It would take some getting used to.

Belthazor looked around the room before he turned to face Phoebe. “Now what do we do?” 

“We can’t just stand around here waiting for Leo. We have to do something.” 

At Piper’s words Prue glared at her sister, her words unspoken but nonetheless heard by them all. Only a fool would leave his or her younger sister alone with a demon like Belthazor and Prue Halliwell was no fool.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. “He can’t use his powers, Prue. Besides he’s given his word.”

Prue muttered under her breath something about younger sisters being too trusting for their own good. 

“Prue and I will see if we can find any more information on what’s happening. Phoebe...” She let what she was going to say hang in the air suspended between them. At Phoebe’s nod she reluctantly grabbed Prue’s arm and dragged her out of the room. Prue didn’t leave quietly but at least she went.

Phoebe and Belthazor stood in the center of the room staring at each other. Belthazor was the first one to break the silence surrounding them.

“You’re sisters don’t have to worry. I have every intention of keeping my word. I will not harm you.” He could remember a time when harming her was the highest thing on his to do list. But now, he wasn’t sure what he wanted. Belthazor glanced down at Phoebe and tried not to notice how small she was compared to him or the fact his hands could span her waist with room left over. 

A soft smile played at the corners of her mouth. “I’m glad to hear it.” 

He sucked in a deep breath at her smile but quickly hid it behind a cough. _What in the name of hell was wrong with him?_ “Is there something else we should be doing or can we sit?”

Phoebe couldn’t stop herself from blushing. “I’m sorry. I should have... Please, have a seat.” She was so nervous she couldn’t stop herself from stammering.

After Belthazor had sat down on the couch Phoebe sat across from him. Once more silence reigned as they tried to think of something to say to each other. _But what are you supposed to say to your mortal enemy whose human half just happens to be the love of your life?_

Belthazor was at a complete loss. He had no idea how to act around her. This wasn’t the usual kill or be killed scenario. He was completely out of his element. _What the hell was he supposed to say to her? She was his enemy but his human half adored her._ Before he could stop himself words came tumbling out of his mouth. “Tell me about yourself.” He watched as Phoebe stiffened and silently cursed beneath his breath. “I meant strictly as a conversation starter not for fact gathering.”

Laughter rang out, not great robust guffaws but a snicker, it wasn’t much but it was enough to let him know she had found him amusing. For some reason he couldn’t quite name he had enjoyed the sound.

She didn’t fully relax in his presence all at once but in small increments. She hadn’t even realized she had until she’d leaned back against the couch, her eyes watching him as he spoke and she had caught herself hanging on to every word he uttered.

It was odd how much Belthazor reminded her of Cole. She knew they were two parts of one whole but she had always considered them two very distinct personalities. But the longer they talked the more she could see her Cole in him. It wasn’t one thing in particular but all the little things put together.

At the look Phoebe was giving him, Belthazor leaned closer to whisper, “I’m not really him.”

A confused look flashed across Phoebe’s face before it dawned on her what he had meant. “Believe me, I know who you are, Belthazor.”

He resisted the urge to ask her what she had meant by that, he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know. Belthazor quickly changed the subject. “What happens now?”

“We wait until they can find someone to help get the power out of Cole.” 

An irritated sound rumbled in his chest. Phoebe knew exactly how he felt, she didn’t like it any better than he did. But there was nothing she could do.

“What kind of someone?”

“Huh?” Phoebe rubbed her eyes. “Oh, you mean to help Cole.” Apparently the lack of sleep was getting to her. “Actually it’s not a someone so much as a demon. There is a type of demon called a Syphon. But they’re rare and hard to find. No one knows much about them but..."”

“A Syphon?” Belthazor roared as he jumped to his feet. “Why in the hell didn’t you say so in the first place?”

She quickly stood up in front of him, her eyes shining with hope. “You know one?” Phoebe couldn’t believe her luck. Pure joy ran through her body as she screamed for her sisters. It looked like this nightmare was about to be over. 

“No.” As her face fell he quickly amended. “I don’t know him personally but I do know where we can find him.”

“Where?”

Belthazor shook his head. He wasn’t completely stupid. First he wanted to know what _The Charmed Ones_ ’ plans for him were. “What happens to me?”

“I’m sorry I don’t understand.” It was all she could do not to smack the information out of him. But since he was at least twice as big as she was she figured talking was a better option.

 _Was she being deliberately obtuse?_ He clenched his teeth. “After Cole is returned to his normal self what are your plans for me?”

Phoebe rolled her eyes. _Was he honestly worried about himself when they were so close to saving Cole?_ “Contrary to your belief, Belthazor, I don’t spend my days plotting against you or even thinking about you. But to answer your question we will abide by the truce as long as you do.”

“As long as you do what?” Prue asked as her and Piper rushed into the room. “What’s going...” She stopped mid sentence as she got a good look at Phoebe. A gasp went through them at the light in Phoebe’s eyes. It was hope. They hadn’t seen her like this since before Cole had broken up with her. 

“Belthazor knows a Syphon.”

“What?” Piper and Prue spoke in unison. 

Prue side eyed Belthazor. There was a reason she didn’t like him, besides the part about his being a demon and evil and all. He could have said something a lot sooner and ended Phoebe’s worry. “Why didn’t he say something sooner?” 

“Because we didn’t tell him what we needed.” Phoebe turned her back to Belthazor as she spun around to face Prue. “How was he supposed to tell us if he didn’t know?”

A look passed between Piper and Prue. Neither of them thought it was a smart move for Phoebe to turn her back on Belthazor. He was a demon, after all and their sworn enemy. It just wasn’t safe. And according to _The Book of Shadows_ he couldn’t nor shouldn’t be trusted. Not ever.

Phoebe glared at both of them but refused to comment. She knew exactly what they were thinking but it was their issue not hers. She glanced over her shoulder. “Where do we find the Syphon, Belthazor?”

A wicked grin spread across his face as he shot her a wink. “Where do you think?”

 

“LEO!!” _The Charmed Ones_ yelled their whitelighter’s name in unison and hoped he would be within hearing distance.

They didn’t have long too wait before a blue shimmer appeared before them as Leo orbed into the room.

“Did you find something?”

“Nothing gets by him, does it?” Belthazor nudged Phoebe.

Phoebe quickly made a shushing noise and tried to look as if her world hadn’t just gone off kilter. But there was no way around it she was shocked, completely and utterly bowled over at the thought of Belthazor joking around with her. 

Leo glared at Belthazor but didn’t say anything. To be brutally honest he wasn’t all that comfortable being in the same room with the half demon. 

“Belthazor knows a Syphon.”

The half demon’s dark eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling as if praying for patience. “I don’t know a Syphon. I know _of_ a Syphon.” He glanced at Phoebe. “See the difference?”

She shook her head. “Not really. Potato, Patahtoe.” It made no difference to her how he said it just as long as he knew how to save Cole.

“I don’t know him but I do know where his is. Or at least the general vicinity. I’ll go down there and check. It shouldn’t take me but a few moments to...” The four of them screamed the word “No!” effectively shutting him up.

Phoebe grabbed his arm, her fingernails digging into his red and black skin in an attempt to keep him by her side. “If you shimmer or use any of your other power just once even if only for a second Cole will take control, remember?” She couldn’t lose Cole now not when they were so close to saving him.

“Then how?”

“You tell me exactly who I’m looking for and if you can what he looks like and Leo can take me down there and I can...” Phoebe began before she was rudely interrupted.

“Absolutely not!” Piper and Prue yelled. There was no way in hell they were going to let their sister take that big of a risk.

But Belthazor’s voice was the loudest as he yelled, “Over my dead fucking body!”

A stunned silence filled the room. Nobody knew quite what to say to Belthazor’s outburst, especially Belthazor. In the end they all just ignored it. It seemed like the safest and sanest direction to take.

“It’s simple. It’s not a big deal. I will go find the demon and bring him back here.” Regardless of how safe or not it was she didn’t have a choice. All of her hopes were riding on this one thing.

Belthazor shook his head. He still wasn’t buying it. He knew exactly what the underworld was like. There was no way in hell he was going to let Phoebe go. “No. It’s too dangerous. I...”

Phoebe quickly interrupted. “You say that ever time, Cole. And I...” She let her sentence trail off as it dawned on her what she had said. But in her defense he had sounded just like her Cole. “I’m sorry, I forgot you were...”

The half-demon shrugged his shoulders. “It’s okay. Especially since we are essentially the same, aren’t we?.” Or at least it was beginning to look like they were where Phoebe’s safety was concerned. 

“I have to do this, Belthazor. If I don’t Cole won’t be himself any more, he will be the worst evil to ever walk and I can’t lose him. Not like that.” Tears sparkled in her eyes and threatened to roll down her cheeks as she stared into Belthazor’s black eyes. “Please.”

As a single tear shimmered on her eyelash Belthazor captured it on his finger before it could fall. “I don’t like this, Phoebe.” He knew they didn’t really have a choice. It wasn’t just Cole’s return to evil that concerned him. If they didn’t do something his human side could vanquish him with just a mere thought and he really wanted to stick around. But he couldn’t stand the thought of putting Phoebe in danger.

“I don’t either.” But it didn’t matter what she or anyone else liked. She would do whatever she had to do even if she had to walk through the fires of hell in order to get Cole back. “But I’m going anyway.”

 

 

Within minutes, against her sister’s and especially Belthazor’s better judgement Leo had her deep in the underworld. Phoebe couldn’t help but be nervous as she glanced around the room they were standing in. “Where do you suppose this guy is?”

Leo shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t really have a clue after all he was just the transportation. “Stay back.” His voice was harsher than he had intended as Phoebe stuck out her head in plain sight. He knew she was desperate to find anyone who could help Cole but still she was risking all of their lives.

“Let’s try this way.” Without another word Phoebe took off down the corridor. She had barely walked past an opened doorway when she turned and almost plowed Leo over as she ran back.

“What are you doing?” Leo hissed between clenched teeth. Not for the first time Leo wished Belthazor could have told them what the demon they were searching for looked like.

“I think I know that guy.” Phoebe whispered in exaggerated quiet as she stared into the room in front of her.

“Demon, Phoebe. The word you’re looking for is demon.” Leo placed his hands on his hips. “And how exactly would you know this demon?”

“I’m not sure. But there is only one way to find out.” 

“Phoebe, no!” He tried to grab her arm and pull her back into the darkness but it was too late, she had already walked into the room. Leo followed closely before he stopped behind her and waited patiently for Phoebe to explain what they were looking for. He was ready to whisk her back to the manor in a split second if the need arose.

“Excuse me.”

The demon turned around slowly, his eyes widened as he got his first look at who was interrupting him. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A human, an honest to goo... well a human who had actually walked willingly into the underworld. _Would wonders never cease?_ “You’re not supposed to be here.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes at the obvious statement. “Believe me. I’m not thrilled about being here either but I need your help.”

Despite himself his curiosity was piqued. It wasn’t everyday a human braved the underworld to ask for help. “What can I do for you?”

She quickly glanced around to make sure no one was listening before she whispered, “I’m looking for a Syphon.”

A sick feeling began to take shape in the pit of his stomach. But he had to be sure. “Why?” At the stubborn tilt of her chin he quickly added, “You don’t have to tell me but then I don’t have to help you either.”

“My boyfriend, Cole...” She couldn’t believe how good those three words felt rolling off her tongue even though he wasn’t technically her boyfriend any longer. “He did something incredibly brave but now he has all this power locked inside of him, changing him and not for the better.” Phoebe didn’t bother to mention there was nothing about Cole she would want changed. “It’s the kind of power that can literally bring hell on earth. And if we can’t find some way to rid him of it then he...” 

“I fail to see what this has to do with any demons, especially me.” Rhyder stared into her eyes. “As a rule we generally don’t help humans or their human boyfriends.”

“Oh, but he’s not...”

Leo took a step forward. “Be careful, Phoebe.”

She knew he was warning her not to give too much information before she knew who this demon was but at this point she really didn’t have much choice. “But he’s not human. Or at least not all of him.” At the look on the demon’s face she added with a certain amount of satisfaction. “I think you might have heard of him. His name is Belthazor.”

 _Son of a bitch! He knew it!_ Even though he had recognized her for a few moments he had wanted to hope it wasn't going to be him. After all there could be a lot of human males with the name Cole. A loud growl echoed through the room. Belthazor was supposed to get the warlock not his power. He couldn’t help but wonder how Cole had managed to get Adam’s power? An agitated sigh swept through him. “You can stop searching. I’m the Syphon you’re looking for.”

A wave of relief swept through her so strong she almost hit her knees. “That’s great! I need you to come to...”

He held up his hand to stop her. “Where’s the fire? First I think we should at least introduce ourselves, don’t you?” 

_Where’s the fire?_ Even if he was a demon she had expected him to be a little more worried. “I’m Phoebe.” She quickly uttered her name.

“I’m Rhyder.”

Phoebe’s head snapped up, her eyes widened as she took in the red hair and bright green eyes. “I do know you.”

“I was wondering if you would finally remember me. You’re not great for a man’s ego, you know.” He pulled down the tight black t-shirt that emphasized his muscular chest as he spoke.

It was all she could do to stop herself from reminding him that he wasn’t technically a man but a demon. It wouldn’t do to piss off the demon she wanted to help her. She quickly changed the subject. “Can we go now?”

His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and he shook his head. _Did she really expect something for free? From a demon?_ “There is the small matter of my fee.” 

Her mouth gaped. Phoebe couldn’t believe he was going to charge her. “Fee?”

Rhyder tossed his hair back out of his eyes. “You can’t be surprised. I’m a demon. I don’t do squat for free.” He wasn’t about to let her know that in this instance he would have helped her regardless if she could pay him or not. It would have set a bad precedence for all demonkind.

“I’ll give you whatever you want, anything, just please help save Cole.”

Leo held up his hand. “”Woah, Phoebe, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. You can’t go around promising something like that, especially not to a demon.” 

Phoebe turned her head and glared at Leo. _Didn’t he understand she would do whatever she had to do in order to save Cole. She would make the same promise to the Source Of All Evil himself if he could help save the love of her life._ She opened her mouth to speak but Rhyder beat her to it.

“Hush, you.” Rhyder looked Leo up and down as he pointed his finger at him. “I believe this little lady and I were in the process of making a deal.” He turned away from the male he had no interest in. “Anything?” His eyes turned an even brighter shade of green as he waited for her answer.

She nodded her head. “Yes, anything.”

As the minutes ticked by his fingers stroked his chin and a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. “It’s too bad I can’t think of anything I want at the moment.”

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She had been so positive he would help her, she hadn’t allowed herself to think otherwise. And now... tears filled her eyes and tremors shook her body as it dawned on her she could lose everything. She could lose Cole. He was her everything. “Please.” It was the only thing she could think to say, the only word she could get past her constricted throat.

 _Damn it all to hell!_ This was why he didn’t like dealing with females, they had way too many weapons at their disposal. He fucking hated to see a crying woman. Tears would get him every single time. “Fine.” He gave in but he didn’t do it gracefully. “But since I can’t think of anything now that I want you will simply have to owe me one.” 

“Deal!” Phoebe was relieved he had agreed and now Rhyder could help Cole. As she turned towards Leo a thought occurred to her and she quickly spun back around and held up her finger. “But no death of any kind and nothing whatsoever to do with an innocent.”

Rhyder looked at her with stunned amusement. She didn’t have a leg to stand on, nothing to bargain with and yet there she was making demands of him. That took a certain amount of guts. He couldn’t help but admire her for it. He inclined his head. “I accept your terms.”

Waves of relief swept through her almost buckling her knees. “Now, can we go?”

“Sure thing, kitten. Where do you want me?” His eyes crinkled at the corners as he wagged his eyebrows. 

“Halliwell Manor.” Phoebe didn’t bother to ask him if he knew the address. Most demons seemed to be able to find their house with no problem. She ignored his suggestive look and grabbed Leo’s outstretched hand. She was going home... to Cole. 

“Right behind you.” He muttered as he watched the two orb out of his room.

 

 

“Well?” Leo and Phoebe had barely appeared in the kitchen when Prue started asking questions. “Did you find one?”

It was all Phoebe could do not to bounce on the balls of her feet and jump up and down with relief. She was thrilled this was almost over. She needed Cole back. “Yep, we found one.”

“And?”

“He said he would help.” She glanced around the room nervously. “He was supposed to be right behind us.” Phoebe didn’t mention he had expected payment for his services or what she had agreed to. They didn’t ask and she wasn’t about to volunteer the information.

“Demon!” Piper yelled as the red haired demon appeared into her living room. She held her hands out ready to freeze him at a moment’s notice. “Good guy or bad guy?” She tossed over her shoulder. 

“Good guy.” Phoebe called as she ran into the room, her hair flying around her shoulders. _He was here!_ For a few terrible seconds she had almost let doubt creep into her mind on whether he would actually show up or not. After all demons couldn’t be trusted. But the doubts didn’t matter now. _He was here!_

Rhyder stopped in the middle of the room and put his hands on his hips. “Hey!” In all of his existence he could in no way be considered a good guy and he wasn’t about to let it start happening now.

It took Phoebe a second to understand why he sounded insulted. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

He inclined his head towards her in acceptance. After all she was only human. Out of the corner of his eye, Rhyder spotted Belthazor, his fists were clenched tight at his sides and his mouth was set in a thin, hard line as if containing Cole was getting harder to do by the minute. “You ready?” At the demon’s nod, he turned his attention back to Phoebe. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

Her hair bounced around her shoulders as she nodded her head vigorously. "What can I do to help? What do you need?"

Teeth clamped on the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing out loud at her eagerness. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind she would do whatever he asked, whatever it took to save Cole. "Candles.... and lots of them. White, purple, and black if you have them." Rhyder yelled over his shoulder as Phoebe ran to fetch them.

"Does it really matter what color?" Phoebe yelled back as she rifled through the drawers in the other room. She really hoped it didn’t. She had found plenty of white and even black candles but not a single purple one so far.

"Why?"

Another drawer slammed shut. "Because I can't find any purple candles only black and white ones."

A loud disappointed sigh echoed through the house. What kind of self-respecting witch didn't have purple candles in her house? "That's fine, I guess. I'll just have to make do."

Phoebe rushed back into the room with her hands full of candles. "Why do you want purple candles?" She started to tremble. _What if they were an important part of the ritual? What if without the purple ones he couldn’t save Cole?_

"Because they're pretty." Rhyder explained as if he were talking to a small child. 

Phoebe’s mouth popped open. _Because they were...? For the love of..._ Phoebe couldn’t believe he’d had her hunting desperately for purple candles just because they were pretty. She wanted to wring his neck but she would resist the urge at least until after he had saved Cole. 

“Turn off all the electricity. I don’t want anything to interfere.” Rhyder didn’t bother to see if they did as he requested all of his attention was on Belthazor. “Place the candles around the room and light them.”

Her teeth clenched tight, Phoebe thrust handfuls of candles at Prue, Piper and Leo and began setting the candles around the room.

 

With her mouth slightly agape Phoebe watched as Rhyder took Belthazor’s hands in his and closed his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re a Syphon too.”

Rhyder opened his eyes and gave her a wink. "It's a good thing I am too, honey otherwise your boyfriend here would be in a lot of trouble."

She did her best to ignore the stab of pain slicing through her heart at his words but she felt she had to confess to her small white lie. "He's not my boyfriend. At least not anymore."

“Can you hold on for just a few more minutes?” At Blethazor’s nod Rhyder let go of his hands and turned to stare deep into Phoebe’s eyes. "You're right, kitten, he’s not. Cole Turner has never been just your boyfriend. You two are so much more than that." At the look of confusion on her face he shook his head. Honestly, he would expect this kind of denseness from humans but Phoebe was a witch and not just any old witch either. She was part of _The Charmed Ones._ She should know better. "He’s your true love.” He let out a loud sigh before he added, “You two are soulmates."

She couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her mouth even as she hardened her heart against his words. There was no way she could face thinking about what Rhyder had said right now. Besides, it couldn't be true. They couldn’t be soulmates... could they? Phoebe quickly changed the subject. "What's to keep _you_ from going all _Terminator_ with all of this power?"

Rhyder shook his head sadly but let it go. He wasn’t in the matchmaking business besides there would come a time when Phoebe would realize what he had said was true. "That's not a concern at all. It only effects those with human blood and even if it could effect me, unfortunately any powers that aren't naturally my own only last for a few minutes before it burns off."

"Unfortunately?"

A mischievous grin spread across his face. "What can I say? I wouldn't turn down that kind of power."

She didn't quite know what to say to that. Although, personally she was kind of glad he couldn't keep it. She wouldn't relish fighting him especially not after he had saved Cole. “It just disappears?”

A disappointed groan rumbled through him at the thought. “Yep.”

"All that power, gone." She whispered to no one in particular. It seemed kind of a waste to her. Especially since it also had the potential for greater good.

"For good." Although Rhyder didn't like the idea of it being gone there really wasn’t much he could do about it. “I know what you’re thinking but the man carrying this kind of power would have to be above reproach not a hint of evil in him to keep from going as you put it ‘all _Terminator_ ’ and even then... Well you know the old saying." At the confused look on her face he added, " Absolute power corrupts absolutely.”

He paused for a moment. It was almost as if he were trying to decide if he should say anything at all. Before he could change his mind he quickly offered, "I can remove Belthazor from Cole."

Phoebe's head snapped up her eyes staring into Rhyder's. Surely, she couldn't have heard that right. "What?"

"You heard me." Honestly he would never understand the human race’s habit of constantly pretending they haven’t heard something just because it wasn’t what they had expected to hear.

A collective gasp went through the room at the demon’s words. Phoebe turned to glance around the room, the look on her face mirroring the shock on her sisters and Leo’s faces. _What was she supposed to say? Should she ask him to remove Belthazor? Was it even her call to make?_ She glanced at Belthazor standing still in front of Rhyder his black eyes staring intently into hers. _Why didn’t he say something? Anything? Why didn’t he demand the right to his own life?_

“I’m going to need an answer, kitten.” Rhyder stared down at Phoebe as he waited impatiently for her decision. 

In the end she knew it wasn’t her choice to make. It wasn’t as if Belthazor was a piece of lint or a burned spot you could just pick off, he was part of Cole. Remove one and there would be a void, an empty spot left behind that anything could decide to fill. No, they were better off with the devil they knew. Besides, she kind of liked him.

“No. Don’t take Belthazor.” She couldn’t let him do it. 

A look passed between them. It wasn’t gratitude, no demon worth his salt and especially not Belthazor would stoop to that. But it was something else, something deeper and more meaningful.

Every person in the room stared at her with their mouths agape. Prue was practically beside herself with anger. It was one thing for her sister to date a half demon when there wasn’t anything she could do about it but now that Rhyder was offering her a way to get rid of Belthazor... and Phoebe wasn’t jumping at the chance. She just didn’t get it.

With sympathy etched in her face, Piper stood beside her younger sister and whispered, “Are you sure about this, Phoebe?”

 _Besides her love for Cole she had never been more sure of anything else in her life._ “Yes.” They had to hurry. She could see the effort it was costing Belthazor to stay in control.

Rhyder tried to hide the relief he felt at her denial of his offer. At least now he wouldn’t have to worry about the Source of All Evil taking over Cole. With Belthazor still a part of him there would be no way that could happen. Which was a very good thing for all parties concerned, especially for Cole and Phoebe. Now that one catastrophe was averted it was time to move on to this one. Rhyder rubbed his hands together before he reached for Belthazor’s. “Right then, let’s get this party started. We’re going to need Cole to join us. Belthazor, I need you to let Cole take over and Piper...” He ignored the gasps in the room as he spun to face her. “Yes, I know your names without us being introduced shall we move on? Piper, I need you to freeze him immediately after he shifts. Once I start saying the spell unfreeze his head but only once I’ve started.”

Piper nodded her head. _She was ready._

As soon as Belthazor had relaxed his hold Cole shimmered into sight. He opened is mouth to speak but before he could say anything Piper had already frozen him.

A hush fell over the room as Rhyder closed his hands around Cole’s hands and began to chant, his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight. The words, a rich demonic almost guttural sound were the most comforting thing she had ever heard.

With a flick of her hands, Piper unfroze Cole’s head as asked.

“Do you think it’s going to work?” Prue uttered in a mock whisper.

Without a word Phoebe glared at Prue and put a finger to her lips. _If Prue said one more word she was going to turn her into a toad._ A slight smile curved her lips at the thought.

Phoebe gripped Piper and Leo’s hands, her face stark with worry. _This had to work. Please let it work._

The minutes ticked slowly by as Rhyder chanted, his hands locked around Cole’s larger ones. At the inhuman sound coming from Cole she bit back a whimper. It wasn’t a sound any one should ever have to make much less hear from their loved one. Tears filled her eyes at his suffering. She hadn’t realized, she bit her lip as Cole cried out in pain again no one had told her this was going to hurt him.

Rhyder opened his eyes and stopped chanting long enough to yell, “Damn it all to hell!”

“What?” Phoebe’s brow furrowed.

His body threatened to slump. “This is taking longer than it should.” 

“That’s bad?” One look at the smug look on Cole’s face and Leo knew he had his answer.

He nodded his head, the strain of what he was doing shown on Rhyder’s face. “He’s a lot stronger than I had anticipated. I need you three to help.” He thrust his chin towards his front pocket. “A copy of the spell is in my right pants pocket.” 

Piper and Prue glanced at each other warily. “Maybe this isn’t such a good...” But it was too late Phoebe already had her hand in Rhyder’s pants fishing out the spell.

“Got it.” Phoebe waved the piece of paper at her sisters and waited for them to stand beside her. _Why weren’t they moving? Didn’t they realize time was of the essence?_ “What’s wrong?”

“We don’t think this is a...”

But before they could finish speaking Rhyder interrupted. “Oh for the love of Lucifer. You two are really trying my patience.” He growled through clenched teeth as he shot them a disappointed look. “Your sisters are worried that I might try to take your powers as well. Apparently, they missed the part where any power not my own burns off. So what would be the point? Besides I have to be touching and chanting like this in order for it to work. Now if you don’t mind can we get back to doing the damn spell before Cole is able to break free? I’m assuming none of us really want that to happen, do we?”

“Okay, right. We’re sorry.” Piper and Prue stood on either side of Phoebe, they could feel the anxiety radiating off of her in waves. Without another word, they leaned in and began to chant in unison.

They could see the power flowing from Cole’s body into Rhyder’s. His green eyes went deep black before fading back to green as the power burned off of him but not before he could feel how invincible he would be if he could only keep it. With a shake of his head he dismissed the thought. There was no sense in dreaming about the impossible.

Within seconds it was finally over. 

Silence filled the air as everyone stood staring at Cole. 

Phoebe tried to rush to his side but he put up his hand to stop her. “This was exactly what I meant, Phoebe. I could have hurt...” He paused as the words he had hurled at the love of his life came back to haunt him. “The things I said to you. I’m so sorry.” He shook his head sadly. “I’m no good for you, baby.” Without another word Cole disappeared.

“Cole.” She whispered his name as she fought to hide the tears threatening to spill over. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to take her in his arms and tell her how wrong he was to leave her and that he would never do it again. Phoebe could feel the pain wrap around her like a long lost friend.

“Where did he go?” 

Rhyder shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at Piper. “Not my problem. I’ve fulfilled my end of the bargain.” And with that he was gone. But for some reason he didn’t even want to think about he couldn’t just leave and not give Phoebe a semblance of hope. 

None of them could think of anything to say, what were they supposed to say? As they continued to stare at Phoebe with a look of worry on their faces a piece of paper flew through the air until it landed abruptly at Phoebe’s feet. When she stooped to pick it up and turned it over in her hand there was only one word scrawled across the parchment in beautiful bold letters. _Soulmates._

 

 

The kitchen was filled with the enticing aroma of homemade blueberry pancakes. As Phoebe walked into the room the scent assaulted her senses but it did nothing to entice her hunger. But then again nothing could. Since Cole had disappeared she just wasn't hungry.

Days had past since they had fought to save Cole and no one had heard a word from him, not even Phoebe. It didn’t look like she was ever going to hear from him again.

She ignored the plate Piper offered her and sat down, her hands automatically reaching for the coffee cup. “I don’t understand why Cole hasn’t come back yet or at least called. It’s as if he...” Phoebe bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. “I don’t know what to do. I...”

“I can’t stand this any more.” Leo’s voice was rough with anger.

Piper saw red. _How could he be so callous?_ She expected this kind of thing from Cole but not her Leo. “I’m sorry my sister’s pain is causing you...”

Leo held up his hands to ward her off. “I didn’t mean Phoebe. I meant...” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Cole isn’t coming back.”

“How do you know that?”

“He still thinks Phoebe will be better off without him. He doesn’t want her hurt because of her being with him. Cole doesn’t trust Belthazor not to do... Well, you heard what Cole said when he was influenced by all that power.” He stopped talking and watched as a determined look crossed Phoebe’s face.

“For the love of...” She rolled her eyes in disbelief as she stood, almost knocking the table over in the process. Phoebe didn’t think Belthazor would hurt her. Sure, at one time he would have but not now. And as for the other, she had known it wasn’t him talking. But apparently, Cole was going to need proof. “Leo would you take me to him?” 

“Okay.” Leo nodded his head. Although it usually wasn’t done, as a matter of fact it was frowned upon for a whitelighter to play magical chauffeur between the human world and the underworld. But just this once he was going to ignore the rules. Besides he thought it was way past time for Cole and Phoebe to have a talk. 

“Where are you going?” Piper glanced in her direction, the fork paused half way to her mouth.

“I’m going to go kick Cole Turner’s ass!” The words were forced through clenched teeth.

Piper waved her fork in the air as they orbed out of the room. “You go get him sister!”

 

Within minutes Leo had gotten her safely to where Cole was. He knew Cole and Phoebe should talk and try and straighten out the mess their relationship was in. But now that they were there Leo didn’t like the thought of leaving Phoebe down there alone without any kind of back up. “Do you want me to stay?”

“No.” She really didn’t think that was a good idea. Phoebe turned her head to give him a smile. “But thanks for the lift. Don’t worry. He won’t hurt me.” No matter what happened she knew Cole would never hurt her. That was the last thing she would ever have to worry about. He had spent most of their relationship trying to keep her safe.

Cole was standing in the center of the room, his head bowed. Her heart threatened to race right out of her chest at the sight of him. He had always had the power to render her speechless. It was a relief to know that hadn’t changed. She must have made a noise however small because he raised his head and stared into her eyes.

“Phoebe.” Her name fell from his lips like a honeyed caress. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her and wanted her back. Instead his hands clenched into fists at his sides, a muscle ticked in his jaw as he whispered, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.” She thought that was pretty obvious. It wasn’t as if she made a habit out of visiting the underworld.

“But why?” He tried his damnedest not to groan as her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

“That’s my question.”

“Huh?” A look of confusion furrowed his brow. “I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I.” As the look on his face deepened she decided to let him off the hook... at least a little bit. “Why did you leave like that?”

He really didn’t want to go through this again. It had been hard enough the first time reliving it would be torture. “I’ve already told you.”

“Yeah, I got the part where you said ‘I was no good for you.’ Don’t you think I should get to decide who is good for me or not?” At the shake of his head she took a step closer. 

He quickly took a step back. He couldn’t let her come any closer. “Phoebe, please. The things I said to you...”

“Don’t you think I’m smart enough to realize that wasn’t you talking?” At his silence she added, “So when did you stop loving me?”

 _She thought he had stopped loving her?_ He almost laughed out loud at that ridiculous thought. _What in the name of hell had given her that idea? Did Phoebe honestly think he could ever do something so asinine as to stop loving her?_ “My feelings for you have nothing to do with any of this.”

“You are so wrong. They have everything to do with it.” Her body swayed against his as she moved even closer.

She was so close he could smell the sunshine on her skin and feel the vibrations of her chest as she breathed. He swallowed a groan. It had been days since he had held her in his arms and tasted the honey of her mouth and yet it felt as if it had been years. One minute of not being with her was a minute when he was barely alive. “Phoebe. Please.”

With one last step she brought her body flush against his. “No, Cole. I think I have the right to know.” 

A war waged inside of him almost crippling him under the weight of his needs. There was nothing he wanted more than to tell Phoebe what she wanted to hear but he knew in the long run it would be easier for her if she believed his love for her was over. He closed his eyes and gave a quick prayer for strength to do the right thing before he opened them to stare into hers. All of his good intentions flew out the window at the soft, vulnerable look on her face. “Of course I still love you, Phoebe. How could you doubt that? I will always love you. Nothing in Heaven or Hell will ever change that.”

A shiver went down her spine followed quickly by the most intense feeling of relief and gratitude she had ever felt at his words. “That’s all I needed to hear.” She had barely finished speaking before she launched herself into Cole’s arms. 

On reflex his arms came around her body and held her against his. “This doesn’t mean... It doesn’t change anything. The reasons I left still stand.” Her body was soft, pliant in his arms, her lips ripe for the picking and she was giving him the sweetest ‘please kiss me’ look he had ever seen. He had no choice but to give in. With a growl he pulled her tighter against his body and lowered his head.

As his lips moved over hers demanding her surrender a husky moan escaped and echoed around the room. Her fingers tangled into his hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself over to his kiss. This was what she had been missing, what she needed. Nothing else mattered, nothing could hurt her as long as she was in Cole’s arms.

Without breaking the kiss he let her slide down his body until her feet were touching the floor. Cole berated himself even as he leaned her back in his arms and pushed the kiss deeper his tongue traced her bottom lip before sliding into the warm cavern of her mouth once more. It felt so good having her in his arms again, he felt whole as if a part of himself that had been missing was finally put back in place. 

She couldn’t stop her body from trembling as Cole left her lips to trail hot, moist kisses across her cheeks, down her chin to her neck

He smiled against her skin as he felt her nipples begin to tighten against his chest. This was something Belthazor would never get to... His world came to a crashing halt, he broke the kiss, dropped his arms and took a few hasty steps back as he ran his shaking fingers through his hair. "Damn it, Phoebe. I can’t do this.”

Her breath hitched as she slid her fingers across her kiss-swollen lips. “Well, for something you can’t do you sure did a good job of it.”

His eyes almost rolled to the top of his head. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” 

Before he could say another word, Phoebe stepped closer and jammed her finger into his chest, poking him over and over as she spoke. “Let me tell you one thing, Cole Turner. I am sick and tired of this martyr complex you seem to have developed lately. Since when do you decide to leave me for my own good because of Belthazor or any other demon for that matter?” She gave another hard poke. “I love you, Cole. There is nothing you can do that will ever change that. And before you say anything, I’ve done my research I know all about Belthazor. I know the good and the evil side of you and I love both.” With one last slightly vicious poke she closed the distance between them until her body was flush against his once again. “There is no part of you I’m not in love with.” The words might have been soft as a whisper but she meant every single one of them.

Cole’s mouth dropped open in shock and he resisted the urge to wiggle his finger in his ear. There was no way he could have heard her right. Phoebe couldn’t love him like that, could she?

She quickly added before he could speak, “And I know beyond a shadow of a doubt you would never hurt me, neither side of you.”

“I...” Cole cleared his throat and tried again. “I.... uh...” _Damn it! Why couldn’t he get the words out?_

Phoebe rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe Cole still doubted her but it was plain that he did. It was written right there on his face but she could also see something else he was trying to keep hidden lurking deep in his eyes. _Hope._ But based on his previous actions she doubted whether he would allow himself to believe he deserved it. There was only one way she was going to prove to him he wouldn’t hurt her. “Let me talk to Belthazor.”

He was already shaking his head before she had finished getting the words out. “No. Absolutely not.” There was no way he was going to let her be in the room alone with his demon side. He couldn’t. It wasn’t safe. Cole wasn’t aware he had spoken the last part out loud until Phoebe answered him.

“I’m going to prove to you it is.” At the look on his face she knew it was going to be harder to convince him than she had at first thought. “Look, I’ll even put a good running distance between us.” She stepped away from him and walked backwards until her back was almost at the entrance of the room. “See?” When Cole still didn’t look convinced she added, “I promise if anything goes wrong I’ll take off running and let Leo get me out of here.” She knew what Cole was thinking but she had to try. “And I won’t come back, I’ll wait for you to come to me.” 

“Leo’s here?” Cole quickly looked around the room. He hadn’t even noticed the whitelighter.

“He was.” Phoebe shrugged her shoulder as she gazed at the love of her life. Honestly, she didn’t need Leo to stick around she would have happily stayed with Cole without the need for an angelic back up. “Although, with us kissing and all I would bet now he’s probably hovering somewhere just out of sight. So you don’t need to worry.”

At Cole’s mutinous expression, Phoebe had had enough. “I want to see Belthazor, Cole and I want to see him now.”

Cole wasn’t happy with the turn of events but he figured he might as well give in and get it over with. The faster he could prove to her what a bad idea this was the better. The longer he stayed near Phoebe the harder it was going to be to let her go. As it is it was the hardest thing he ever had to do and he didn’t relish the idea of having to do it all over again. “Fine.” 

Phoebe waited impatiently for Belthazor to appear. Within seconds she had gotten her wish.

Belthazor leaned his head to the side. “Why did you want to see me?”

There was nothing to do but get right to the point. “Do you want to kill me, Belthazor?”

“What? When?” Belthazor glanced around the room not quite able to look her in the eyes. The truth was there had been a time in the not so distant past when killing her had been at the top of his to do list. But things had changed, he had changed. 

“Belthazor.”

Just his name falling from her lips was his undoing. He walked closer until the distance between them was closed. In one fluid motion he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him until they were so close a slip of paper couldn’t get between them. With his free hand he cupped her chin urging her to look up into his eyes. “No, not anymore. There are a lot of things I would like to do to you but killing you isn’t one of them.”

Her breath left her lungs in a whoosh of air. She couldn’t believe he had said that, something so... Phoebe bit her lip. _What was she supposed to do now?_

But before she could think of an answer to her question Belthazor had already lowered his head. Firm lips moved across hers demanding her surrender and for a moment Phoebe was almost too stunned to even think but then her lips began to move beneath Belthazor’s almost by the own accord. 

Her body grew supple beneath his hands as he bent her at the waist. As she wrapped her arms around his shoulders soft mewling sounds erupted from her throat. Whether he was Cole or Belthazor his body called to hers and his kiss made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. 

Belthazor shifted effortlessly into Cole, his lips still moving passionately against Phoebe’s. With an obscene amount of haste he broke the kiss. “I can’t believe it! You were kissing Belthazor!” He glared at her as if he had caught her cheating. Cole forgot all about the relief he should have felt on learning that Belthazor didn’t want to kill her but all he could think about was Phoebe in Belthazor’s arms and jealousy clawed at his insides making him see red.

A serene smile pulled across her lips. “Of course I was silly.” His eyes narrowed even further at her words. Phoebe slid her fingers across his full bottom lip enjoying the lingering aftershocks of his kiss. “He’s part of you.”

Cole’s mouth dropped open. “But... but...”

“Think about it, Cole. If Belthazor wants to kiss me he can’t be wanting to kill me.” 

The two weren’t always opposites sometimes they went hand in hand but he resisted the urge to tell her she was wrong. Besides that wasn’t the point anyway. “You still kissed him.”

At his sulky tone a full fledged teasing grin spread across her face as she trailed her fingers down his neck and moved closer. “I think you’re being deliberately stubborn but I don’t understand why. You said you still love me and yet... How am I supposed to believe you?” Her lips formed a pout.

There were so many ways he wasn’t good for her and he knew every single one of them but how was he supposed to resist her? Especially when it seemed as if she was determined not to let him go. He couldn’t help the thrill the thought gave him to know that Phoebe loved him so much she was willing to fight for him. _How could he not do the same for her?_

“If there is anything in this world you can believe in it’s my love for you.” He slid his arms around her waist once more. “No matter what happens that’s never going to change.” A low, deep growl rumbled deep in his chest. They should finish talking, he knew it and he knew Phoebe knew but he couldn’t stop himself from lowering his head and capturing her lips.

Lights flashed behind her eyes and with a moan of surrender Phoebe wrapped her arms around Cole’s neck and plastered her body against his.

The kiss between them had started out as sweet almost chaste but within seconds everything had changed. It wasn’t enough to be simply kissing her he had to possess her, to claim her very soul for his own.

He had tried so hard to be good, to let Phoebe go and give her the chance to live her life without the added worry of having a demon, even if he was only half, for a boyfriend. But it seemed as everything had conspired against him. And now he was tired of fighting her, of fighting himself, he could no longer deny what he felt for Phoebe was real and lasting regardless if Belthazor was still part of him or not.

Cole raised his head and looked deep into her eyes. “You belong to me, Phoebe.” It wasn’t a question but a simple statement of fact and the tone of his voice dared her to argue. “You always will.”

The thrill of his darkly sensual words as he laid claim to her sent shivers racing down her spine and she couldn't help but whisper, "Prove it."

The challenge flared in the depths of his eyes and he tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body. A growl, low and deep erupted from his throat as he lowered his head and claimed her lips.

This wasn’t a normal kiss. It wasn’t sweet or tender but savage in its passion. He didn’t ask for her surrender, he took it, devouring her lips with his until her knees went weak and she clung to him with little whimpers issuing from her throat. No one had ever kissed her like this before not even Cole. But everything was different now. He wasn't hiding who he was or pretending to be something he wasn't.

Warm breath caressed her skin as he broke the kiss to run his tongue along her jaw, down her neck and across her lips before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. With blunt teeth Cole bit her lip causing Phoebe to arch her body against his. After gently kissing the small hurt he nibbled the corner of her mouth before sliding his tongue across her bottom lip teasingly as he coaxed her to let him back in.

Their tongues dueled in the age-old imitation of what was to come with Cole claiming victory in his mastery over her. Moans and soft mewls escaped from Phoebe and echoed through the room. 

Cole rained tiny kisses over her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead and her mouth before he raised his head and looked her in the eyes. He had to give her a warning, even if every cell in his body screamed for him to keep his mouth shut, he had to give her a chance, one last time, to walk away from him. “Know this, Phoebe Halliwell, if you accept me now, in this place there will be no going back for either of us. I won’t spend another moment worrying about whether or not I’m good enough for you. It won’t matter to me that I have a demon side, or that I have been closer to evil than either you or I would like or even that you’re a witch, no matter what happens from now on you will be mine and I will never let you go. Not ever again. This is where forever begins, Phoebe and if you don’t want that you have to tell me now.” 

A tremor shot through her at his words. Phoebe gently cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand, her fingers caressing his skin. A small smile curled her lips as the bristles of his five o’clock shadow tickled the palm of her hand. “Don’t you get it yet, Cole? I have accepted you from the moment I saw you. I have never, not once thought you weren’t good enough for me. As a matter of fact when I look at you I can’t believe my luck. You’re all I have ever wanted.” She paused to catch her breath, her eyes begging him to believe her. 

Before she could say anything else Cole quickly reminded her, “I can’t get rid of Belthazor not without dying myself which kind of defeats the whole purpose of trying to get rid of him in the first place.”

She poked him in the middle of his chest with her finger once again. “I have never cared about whether you have a demon side or not. It wasn’t my idea for you to try and get rid of Belthazor, it was yours.” Her finger gentled as she slipped it past the opening of his shirt to caress the exposed skin. “I love you, all of you and Belthazor is a part of you.”

Maybe it was her words, or the look in her eyes as she spoke but whatever it was Cole believed her. Phoebe Halliwell didn’t just love the human part, she loved all of him. Without another word Cole dragged her to him, her body melted against his as he ravished her mouth.

With a couple of steps he had her back braced against the wall as his hands roamed her body, pushing at the clothing that covered what was his. This would be their first time together where they both knew exactly where they stood with each other, there were no more secrets or lies between them and it was liberating for the both of them. 

An impatient growl echoed around the room as Cole tried to work the complicated set of buttons on the blouse Phoebe was wearing. 

“Just rip it.” Phoebe urged as her fingers slipped beneath his shirt to caress his skin before pushing it off his shoulders. She could care less at the loss of one of her favorite shirts all she cared about was getting Cole’s hands on her bare skin.

A harsh groan followed swiftly by the tearing of fabric resonated loudly in the room. In a matter of seconds she was standing before him completely naked a sound of pure male satisfaction rumbled from within his chest and then his hands were on her trembling body, right where she needed him. 

With quick movements she helped him remove the rest of his clothing desperate to feel the sweet relief of skin upon skin. For a brief moment their eyes locked and then he was back again, his hands roaming her body, pinching and pulling her nipples until they were taut, gliding down her ribcage, and across her stomach before sliding down to her sex.

Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers slid between her folds to tease lightly at her clit before delving inside of her. She jerked and moaned as he pushed his finger at the front wall of her sex before slipping another finger inside of her. Over and over again he pumped his fingers in her, he couldn’t stop smiling at the sounds of surrender issuing from her lips. _Damn, she was so wet!_

She was on fire from the pleasure coursing through her body, she felt as if every cell inside of her was being tossed into the flames of pure unadulterated passion. She had never felt like this. In all the times they had been together she should have realized Cole was holding back on her. Maybe he had been afraid of hurting her, or of what could have happened. Whatever it was it was clearly no longer the case.

“Do you know what it does to me to feel you so wet, to know that it’s for me... because of me?” His voice purred against her skin sending goosebumps forming over her body.

Despite what they were doing, Phoebe couldn’t stop the blush from spreading across her face. She swallowed hard and quickly shook her head. “No.”

He nuzzled her neck, his teeth grazing her earlobe as his breath tickled the inside of her ear. “Of course you do.” He admonished gently. “You can see how hard it makes me. How desperate I am to be inside of you.” Cole grabbed her hand and tugged it down until her fingers were almost touching his cock. “Touch me.” He urged as her eyes shot to his. “Go on. Feel what you do to me.” His breathing grew harsher as he waited for Phoebe to do his bidding. 

Finally when it seemed like forever he felt the slightest touch begin to move against his skin. Small, light touches guaranteed to drive him insane with need. When she wrapped her fingers around his cock, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes rolled back in his head. Unable to help himself he moved his hips, pumping his cock into her hand. With a sharp growl he quickly grabbed her hand to hold it still. 

“As much as I’d love to come across your body, to see your skin marked by me, I have to be inside of you.”

Phoebe couldn’t speak, she couldn’t form the words to tell him she wanted what he wanted all she could do was nod her head. Without a word she wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up in his arms, the wall dug into her skin and she cried out as his cock jutted against her slick entrance.

He rubbed his cock up and down, teasing her, slipping in before pulling back out, driving her insane with carnal need. 

Her eyes almost closing in an agony of frustrated need, Phoebe bit her lip to keep from crying out again.

“Don’t close your eyes, Phoebe.” His voice was guttural almost unrecognizable in his hunger. “Look at me. I want to see your face as I slide inside of you.”

Her eyes snapped open and she stared into his just as he began to slip his cock inch by delicious inch inside of her. His head thrown back, the muscles of his throat working as he swallowed hard was the one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. 

Loud, guttural sounds escaped from his throat as he flexed his hips and thrust his cock deeper and deeper inside of her welcoming heat. Whoever had said demons couldn’t reach Heaven was very much mistaken, he had found his Heaven, and it was with Phoebe locked in his arms. He grinned, a wickedly pleased smile as she moaned against his skin. This was where he belonged deep inside of Phoebe, her legs wrapped around his waist as he took her to untold heights.

“Please, Cole.” Phoebe whimpered against his lips and tangled her hands in his hair, her body trembling uncontrollably as she urged him to go faster. She wanted, no she needed him to go faster, deeper to take away this pleasure pain coursing through her body.

“Not yet, baby.” Cole was determined to go slow, to draw out, and commit to memory each and every drop of pleasure he gave to her and took in return. Each moan and cry he wrung from her body was his. He needed Phoebe to know that she and her gorgeous wet dream inducing body belonged to him. But despite his best efforts he found he couldn't keep from giving her what she wanted.

Slowly, he eased out of her body before thrusting back in again, over and over he drove his cock deep inside of her. Cole wasn’t gentle, but then again Phoebe didn’t want him to be. His fingers gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises but she didn’t care, she wanted more.

Another whimper this one louder than before escaped from between her clenched teeth. “Cole.” 

His name was a prayer for mercy but of course he was part demon and he had no mercy to give. Besides he knew it wasn’t what she wanted, she didn’t want him to stop or even go easy what she wanted was more. 

And Cole gave her more.

As he thrust deep inside of her before pulling out to the tip of his cock and then ramming back in again, a high pitched scream erupted from her throat. Her nails scored his back bringing lines of blood to his skin and he hissed between clenched teeth. But he didn’t stop, he sat an almost punishing rhythm, sliding in and out of her body until his eyes rolled back in his head and she tightened around him. 

Phoebe tossed her head to the side, she forgot where she was but it didn’t matter, nothing did, her back pushed into the wall on each thrust as she climbed higher and higher towards the orgasm hovering just out of her reach. 

Uncontrollable, desperate need raced through her body, her legs tightened around his waist as she fought to control the inevitable.

“That’s it, baby.” He whispered as he ground his lower body against her, making sure he rubbed against her clit with every thrust. 

The bite of the wall behind her cutting into her skin didn’t faze her, as a matter of fact she barely noticed. All she wanted was for Cole to go faster, harder and deeper until she came around him.

Her unspoken plea called to him, urging him to give her what she so desperately needed. He leaned in and sucked her bottom lip between his lips causing her to moan against him, her breath tickling his mouth and her inner muscles tightened almost painfully around him.

The sound of harsh breathing mingled with the wet, slick almost obscene sounds of his cock thrusting hard inside of her echoed around the room. 

“Faster, please, Cole.” She tightened her fingers into his hair as he pushed his cock deeper into her welcome body. Her breath hitched as she began to tremble as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. 

At the sound of her cries Cole finally gave in. Faster, harder, deeper he thrust his cock inside of her over and over again until her legs tightened around his waist almost painfully and she threw her head back in ecstasy.

“Cole!” She screamed his name as her orgasm washed over her.

Her orgasm spurred his, his fingers dug into her hips as he pushed himself deeper and deeper until with a shout he came deep inside of her.

She clung to his body, her arms still wrapped around his shoulders, her head buried into his neck as she rained soft kisses along his skin. “Wow.” Phoebe whispered against his neck.

With a soft smile curling his lips he relaxed his arms and let her slide down the length of his body. As he pulled her close and tightened his arms around her he placed a swift kiss on the top of her head. “I love you, Phoebe Halliwell. Nothing in Heaven or Hell is ever going to change that.” He repeated his words from earlier.

Phoebe took a step back as she raised her head to look him in the eyes and what she saw reflected there almost made her heart stop. There wasn’t a doubt left in her mind that Cole loved her. He really did love her. “I love you, too, Cole Turner. All of you.” She poked him playfully in the chest with her finger. “Don’t ever doubt that again.”

With a grin on his face he shook his head and brought her finger to his lips. He gently placed a kiss on the tip of her finger. "I won't. I promise."

Cole's grin was catching and she found herself with an answering grin on her face. "What do we do now?"

With gentle fingers he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before cupping her chin in one hand. "I know what I'd like to do." Cole whispered against her lips, his words were full of carnal promises daring her to take him up on his offer.

Her eyes rounded as she stared up at him. "Again?"

He nodded his head. "You should know by now, Phoebe, I will never have my fill of you." 

A soft _Oh_ left her mouth. "I think I should at least let my sister's know that I’m still here with you."

Cole was already shaking his head before she had finished speaking. He wasn’t anywhere near ready to let her go. The thought of not having Phoebe in his arms was abhorrent to him. "I'm sure they've figured it out by now. If not Leo has already told them."

"Okay." Phoebe gave up all pretense of wanting to leave and cut this time between them short. "What now?"

"Now, you come with me." He held out his arms and waited for her to decide what she wanted to do.

There really wasn't much of a choice for her to make. She wanted to be with Cole. Always. Phoebe glanced down at the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. "Shouldn't we get dressed first?"

The look he gave her was wicked in the extreme. "Trust me, where we're going we're not going to need any clothes."

Phoebe didn’t ask him where they were going, she didn’t need to. It didn't matter to her where he wanted to go or even what he wanted to do, she wanted to be with Cole wherever that happened to be. Without another word Phoebe snuggled into his arms.

His hand snaked around her waist to pull her tighter against him, with his other hand he held her hand against his chest as they shimmered out of sight.

 

In the years that followed the joy and laughter would far surpass the tears and sorrow life would bring Cole and Phoebe; for Cole Turner had finally learned his lesson. Never again would he attempt to deny their love. They both knew life wouldn’t be easy, nothing worth having ever was. This time they would face whatever life threw at them the way soulmates were supposed to... together.


End file.
